Amarte
by Moon Pecomosa
Summary: Fic UA en la época Isabelina...Terry un rebelde heredero al Ducado, tendrá que unir su vida a Candy, una Escocesa que cambiará su manera de amar.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

** Londres 1592

Acariciando la rubia cabellera que descansaba sobre su pecho, se preguntaba si su padre realmente cumpliría con su palabra, por su bien espera que así fuera, pero después de todo conocía las mañas del Duque y no podía depositar toda su confianza en él. Por ello necesitaba urgentemente un plan, uno que le permitiera realizar su más gran anhelo, casarse con la mujer que amaba.

Al amanecer acataría la primera de muchas órdenes, tal vez en ese viaje encontraría la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

** Villa Ardley

Elroy Marie Ardley, miraba con agrado la escena que presenciaba y se regocijaba al ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos, tres niñas habían llegado a su hogar tras haber perdido de una u otra forma a sus padres, siendo ella la única familiar en común se le entrego su custodia y la ardua tarea de educarlas como era debido. Para su satisfacción una de ellas estaba destinada a ser una Duquesa, mientras que las otras dos tenían un compromiso por demás ventajoso. Toda la dedicación que había puesto en estos años se vería reflejada dentro de unos días, cuando el anuncio de los enlaces se celebrara en la mansión.

Como toda gran matriarca estaba siempre prevenida pero debía ser muy sincera y reconocer que ésta nueva propuesta nunca la hubiera esperado, los motivos eran razonables y más que convenientes para su estirpe pero no debía aceptar, al menos no de inmediato…

Después de unas concesiones adicionales, el pacto se había sellado como cualquier otro de compra y venta.

El día prometía una gran celebración y muchas sorpresas. El recinto era una total algarabía, amos y sirvientes moviéndose por doquier con el fin de perfeccionar cada detalle, el único lugar que contaba con cierta tranquilidad era el asignado para las jóvenes damas quienes tenían un sequito de doncellas para arreglarlas magistralmente y ofrecerles un poco de confort.

Claramente Anne Britter era la más nerviosa, y no era para menos, pues a pesar de que su compromiso se había pactado antes de su nacimiento, de su prometido solo conocía el nombre.

Ataviados con sus mejores galas, los invitados fueron llegando a la morada de la familia Ardley y en cuestión de minutos empezaron a disfrutar de suculentos bocadillos y finos licores, los músicos entonaban melodías escocesas y para disgusto de algunos también inglesas, pronto la amena reunión se convierto en todo un bullicio.

Puntualmente como se había indicado, el primer enlace entre Patricia O´brian y Alister Corwell se había anunciado en un lapso previamente calculado, la pareja pudo gozar de su dicha y recibir las sinceras felicitaciones. Los más allegados sabían que ambos tenían un carácter afín y que estaban profundamente enamorados, no podían más que augurar un feliz matrimonio.

Mientras tanto una expectante rubia caminaba con gran nerviosismo en su habitación a la espera del llamado pero éste parecía que jamás llegaría, cuando las doce campanadas escaparon de su viejo reloj una doncella apareció para indicarle que era su turno. No entendía bien la situación, pues según lo ensayado a esta hora ella debía ser parte de la concurrencia para ser testigo del último anuncio, no parte de este.

Al entrar al salón se dirigió al lugar asignado donde pudo observar los rostros de confusión en sus familiares y conocidos. Pronto entendería el por que.

El joven que estaba frente a ella, era de espalda ancha, nariz aristócrata y de increíbles ojos color azul zafiro… Pero estos hermosos rasgos no le interesaban en lo absoluto, lo único que le importaba es que "él" no era Archie, él no era el amor de su vida.

La noticia fue ovacionada por los presentes, quienes veían con agrado que una joven como ella contrajera un matrimonio tan favorable, pues era bien sabido que La Casa Grandchester mantenía una estrecha relación con ambas coronas.

Así entre aplausos y sin mayores explicaciones, Candice White Ardley era la prometida y futura esposa de Lord Terrence Graham Grandchester y su enlace se llevaría acabo en menos de seis meses.

Sin articular palabra pero reaccionando con total normalidad, Candy fue alejándose de la reunión hasta adentrarse en el despacho privado de su hermano. Tranquilamente se acerco al balcón para poder ver la hermosa vista, sabía que en cuestión de minutos la puerta volvería a abrirse, entonces él aparecería y daría solución a esta encrucijada.

Sigilosamente la perilla fue girando para dar paso a un elegante joven quién pronto recibió en sus brazos a su amada sollozante.

* Calma gatita. –Pronuncio en un susurro.

* ¿Cómo puedes pedirme tal cosa? ¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con lo que han hecho?

* No, claro que no… Pero creo que es lo mejor.

* ¡¿Qué dices?! –Cuestiono incrédula mientras se apartaba horrorizada.

* Candy, yo te amo y se que tu me amas…

* Entonces escapemos, huyamos de este estupido compromiso. –La ilusión en su rostro se podía ver incluso en la aquella obscuridad pero también era visible el semblante decisivo de Archie.

* No Candy, no le puedo hacer esto a Anne y tu tampoco.

* ¿Anne? ¿Te han comprometido con ella y tu simplemente obedeces? No te importa tu felicidad y mucho menos la mía.

* Te equivocas… me duele saberte de otro… pero no tenemos ninguna a alternativa, al menos ninguna honorable. Si aceptara tu locura, serias tachada de…

* ¡No me importa! –Declaro perdiendo todo control.

* ¡Gatita!

* ¡No me importa que me digan perdida! ¡No me importa la deshonra de la familia! Dime Archie ¿Cuál es el propósito de la vida si no eres feliz e ella? –Cuestionaba desesperada. –Archie, Archie, por favor huyamos, esta misma noche si es preciso…

* Lo siento gatita, pero no lo haré… Trata de ser feliz, yo tratare de hacer lo mismo.

* ¡Maldito cobarde!

* ¡Candice!

* Dime a qué le temes más ¿a mi futura familia o a perder la dote de los Britter?

* No puedes juzgarme de esa manera, jamás he dicho o hecho algo que me haga parecer un cobarde o un interesado, y de ser así tu eres las más beneficiada en todo esto. Algún día serás Duquesa.

* Si para ello debo casarme con un estupido inglés, no quiero… O ¿Tratas de decirme que lo haces por mi estatus?

* No, claro que no. Lo hago por que es lo correcto, así lo dispusieron.

* Y quiénes son ellos para disponer de nuestro destino… ¿Quiénes? –Cuestionaba amargamente.

* Lo siento gatita, en verdad lo siento.

Candy sentía desfallecer al escucharle hablar con tal indiferencia y cuando creyó que su adiós estaría sellado con su primer y ultimo beso, éste fue depositado con gran ternura en su frente.

Ahora completamente sola en aquella obscuridad, su llanto se convirtió en una rabieta como pocas y sin poder contener su ira, arrojo el fino espejo de pared que la veía con gran burla.

* El espejo no tiene la culpa de reflejar a una mujer tan pecosa.

* ¡Mi Lord! Yo…

El castaño salio del balcón para verla palidecer al instante y no pudo contener una sonora carcajada ante aquella situación. Tal descaro encendió el enfado aun latente de la rubia, quien pronto olvido sus buenos modales.

* Mi Lord, usted no debería estar aquí. –Reclamo ásperamente.

* Y usted tampoco señorita pecas pero véanos aquí.

* Yo…

Como un felino acorrala a su victima él se aproximo a la rubia hasta topar con pared.

* Así que un "estupido inglés" –Su tono había cambiado drásticamente de sarcástico a seductor.

Confundida con la repentina actitud pero recobrando la sensatez justo a tiempo, logro zafarse hábilmente de aquella bochornosa situación.

* ¡Es usted un atrevido! –Irrumpió ofendida.

* Vaya, vaya, señorita pecas, que hipocresía la suya. Hace un momento estaba dispuesta a ofrecer más que un inofensivo beso y ahora se cubre bajo el manto de la doble moral. Mi único crimen fue tratar de hacerla sentir, digamos, deseada, y no rechazada como claramente ya lo fue.

* ¿Cómo se atreve a decir tal desfachatez?

* Del mismo modo en el que usted propuso una huida… ¿Cómo dijo? ¡Ah si! "Deshonrosa" –Su tono de voz era una clara mofa de lo que había escuchado.

* Es una grosería lo que hizo, no debió de…

* ¿Escuchar la ferviente declaración de amor de mi prometida a otro hombre? –Una mueca de burla y satisfacción se dibujo en sus labios al verla sonrojar. –Pero no se avergüence, disfrute la escena de principio a fin, su actuación fue magistral aunque un poco ensayada.

* ¿Cómo se atreve a decir tal cosa? Todo lo que escuchó es la verdad que dicta mi corazón y mis sentimientos y… y no me avergüenzo de ellos. –Sentencio con ahínco.

* Vamos quite esa cara, que lo único que me provoca es risa.

* ¡¿Risa?!

* Todas sus pecas se mueven y no puedo tomar con seriedad sus palabras.

* Es insufrible ¿lo sabía?

* Sí, lo sé. La cuestión es, si usted sabe lo pecosa que es.

* Sí y me agrada, me agrada mucho. –Decía presuntuosamente.

* No lo dudo y supongo que las colecciona…

* Así es y últimamente estaba pensando en como tener más.

* Y supongo que también estará orgullosa de esta respingada naricita. –Dijo al tocarla con la punta de su dedo.

* Insufrible, es usted en verdad insufrible.

* Pues lamento recordarle que tendrá que soportarme ya que pronto seremos "marido y mujer"

* ¡Eso jamás! ¿Lo entiende? Jamás… Antes monja que casada con usted.

* Créame, usted es todo menos una santa.

Con un bufido de exasperación se alejo lo antes posible de esa habitación pero aun afuera de esta, podía escuchar las carcajadas de Terry.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con normalidad y en ningún momento volvió a ver a aquel engreído, aunque extrañamente lo busco más de una vez con la mirada.

A la mañana siguiente padre e hijo se despedían de la familia Ardley, agradeciendo su hospitalidad y anhelando el próximo encuentro.

En un acto sin procedencia y siendo todos testigos de ello, Terrence no solo beso la mano de su prometida si no tambien se atrevió a besarla en el nacimiento de su boca, para después susurrarle a lo que parecería un intimo secreto.

* Espero que no se "pierda" en estos meses. –Dijo con un sensual guiño.

Sonrojada hasta la punta de la nariz y sin poder responder como quería, sonrío apretando los labios para después asentar con un moviendo de cabeza en señal de despedida.

Yaciendo placidamente sobre su cama pensaba una y otra vez en lo ocurrido, sentía una opresión tremenda al pensar en Archie y en su amor fallido pero no podía dejar de lado su vida futura y en la firme decisión de no aceptarla.

La única manera de deslindarse de esa firme disposición, era aquella donde la tía abuela no podía tener opinión. En aquel lugar ella no tenía ningún poder.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

A todos hizo creer que aceptaba la firme convicción de su sobrina, ella misma la había llevado a las puertas del Real Convento San Pablo, solo la Madre Grey sabia sus verdaderas intenciones. El acuerdo fue sencillo pero ventajoso para ambas partes, por un lado la matriarca Ardley mantendría al margen a Candy para que no frustrara el matrimonio de su sobrino Archivald y por ende el suyo, mientras tanto la religiosa obtendría una considerable aportación por el "favor" proporcionado, pero ahora que no existía ningún peligro de sabotaje, los planes seguirían el curso debido.

La respetable señora Ardley siempre conseguía lo que deseaba sin importar los métodos que usara y el hecho de tener que emplearlos con su propia sangre, no le afectaba en lo absoluto. Estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su palabra, con su deber, y no le importaría nada más.

El dolor que sentía desde aquella noche no había disminuido y mucho menos desaparecido, confinada en su celda desde entonces, rezaba devotamente pidiendo que algún día cesara su pena, nunca hubiera imaginado que ésta era solo el principio de un largo sufrimiento.

Pronto comprobó que su presentimiento no era errado, la visita de fue como las anteriores que aunque mal intencionadas jamás comparadas con esta… Cerro los ojos y alzo sus plegarias al cielo para que sus verdugos tuvieran piedad pero sobre todo para que su voluntad no fuera doblegada.

Una joven expectante veía con horror aquel castigo, sus rezos aunados a los de la rubia permitieron que la fe y la determinación desfallecieran, aun así pudo notar que esto no era un bálsamo de alivio sino un amargo pesar. El mismo Duque de Grandchester la eligió para ser la dama de compañía de su futura nuera, con ese importante cargo fue enviada a Escocia, nunca imagino que su primer tarea sería curar aquellas lacerantes heridas.

* Muchas… gracias. –Pronuncio con claridad para sorpresa de la pelirroja.

* No tiene nada que agradecerme, estoy aquí para servirle…Mi nombre es Dorothy y si usted me lo permite, seré su doncella.

* Mucho gusto Dorothy… lamento que tuvieras que presenciar esta escena. –Dijo realmente avergonzada.

* Yo soy la que lamenta no haberla podido ayudar. –El tono de su voz traspasaba la verdadera impotencia que había sentido. –Pero si me lo permite, creo que debe saber que el joven Terrence no es una mala persona, es un poco temperamental pero no es malo. –Declaraba con total honestidad.

* ¿Lo conoces? –Pregunto intrigada.

* Sí, he servido a la noble familia Grandchester desde que era niña.

* Entiendo… Dorothy ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

* El que usted desee.

* Jamás le cuentes esto a nadie, a nadie.

* Mi boca esta sellada señorita.

* Gracias, muchas gracias.

Los azotes habían desgarrado profundamente su espalda y el más mínimo movimiento le causaba un dolor inimaginable, el ungüento que le era aplicado más que un alivio era un terrible ardor pero le garantizaba una rápida cicatrización sin marca.

Con la suficiente energía para ponerse de pie se traslado a su hogar aunque este ya no lo consideraba como tal… Postrada en su cama por dos semanas, recapacito con resignación su destino y deseo sinceramente que este fuese lo más ameno posible o mejor de lo que ya era.

En los días subsecuentes un sequito de sirvientas inglesas llegó a la mansión para estar bajo sus órdenes, Candy no entendía el afán del Duque por complacerla pero no podía dejar de sentirse alagada por el despliegue de atenciones y obsequios, siendo el más sobresaliente la seda traída desde Turquía para la confección de su ajuar de novia.

* ¿Así que tu eres la escocesa que esta causando tanto revuelo? –Preguntaba un relamido joven.

* ¿Quién lo pregunta, el famoso pero típico modisto francés? O ¿La alta sociedad inglesa que esta a la espera del próximo gran enlace?

El atrevimiento y el obvio sarcasmo, causo un agradable efecto de simpatía por la rubia.

* Tu y yo seremos grandes aliados, me atrevo a decir que tal vez hasta amigos.

* Eso espero…

* Pier… típico nombre parisino, lo sé.

* Un placer, Pier.

* Y dígame qué tiene planeado.

* Creí que simplemente….

* ¿Lo haría y usted lo usaría? Moncherre yo no trabajo de esa manera, además la orden fue "has lo que ella desee"

* Sí… lo que la escocesa desee…

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y comenzaron a diseñar algo que si daría de que hablar.

Embarcada hacia una nueva tierra, veía con melancolía el ya lejano horizonte de su patria. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su pecoso rostro y se prometió que intentaría ser feliz a toda costa, aunque estaba segura que en su corazón ya no habitaría el amor…

El viaje fue tan corto como larga fue la espera para conocer a la reina, su conocimiento solo se había logrado bajo la obvia condición de que Candy diera juramento de lealtad a la corona y a la Iglesia Protestante.

Elizabeth Tudor era más que una mujer con poder ilimitado, su aura denotaba respeto y hasta cierto punto temor pero claramente esta era una de las tantas capas de su personalidad.

Instruida adecuadamente para esta ocasión, Candy demostró tranquilidad y cortesía en todo momento, sus modales eran propios de una futura Duquesa pero la soberana no pudo dejar de notar que pesé a la gran belleza de la escocesa, sus ojos denotaban una triste resignación. Tras la ceremonia y la protesta, se inicio una conversación que la rubia no esperaba.

* Me sorprende que este hoy frente a mi Lady Candice… Y no me refiero al "trueque" que mí querido primo se empeño en hacer.

* No entiendo majestad.

* Claro que entiende. –Dijo algo divertida. –Hace unos meses usted estaba enclaustrada en un convento y aunque se dijo que esto era solo un retiro espiritual, estoy segura que en verdad deseaba profesar. –El silencio afirmo el rumor que había escuchado. –Según sus leyes, si usted hubiera requerido apoyo por parte de la Iglesia Católica, ésta la habría respaldado ¿Acaso me equivoco?

* No, no se equivoca.

* Bien, entonces dígame ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?

* ¿Opinión? Su alteza no debe olvidar que mi condición de mujer me impide opinar… El que las opiniones de su majestad sean tomadas en cuenta incluso como ordenes o deseos, esto no implica que el resto de nuestro genero tenga el mismo privilegio.

La monarca no se inmuto ante lo que según la rubia, debía o no olvidar, su semblante más bien era reflexivo como si algún pasaje de su vida pasara por su mente.

* Sé que clase de tácticas pueden llegar a sobajar hasta el espíritu más inquebrantable, pero lo que realmente me corresponde cuestionar, como sobera y máxima autoridad de La Iglesia Protestante, es el drástico y rotundo cambio de ideales. Fe y lealtad, no puedo tomarlos a la ligera.

* Majestad, debe saber que mi lealtad y mi fe se mantienen intactas. –Dijo con aplomo. –Creo en Dios y en que el con toda su magnificencia a otorgado el poder y la sabiduría a hombres y mujeres para regirnos con justicia… Mi juramento ha sido honesto, alteza. –Sentencio determinantemente.

* Le creo. –Contesto tajantemente. –Eso esto Lady Candice White, puede retirarse.

* Gracias alteza.

* Espero que estés conciente de lo que has hecho.

* Claro que lo estoy. –Fanfarroneo.

* Es justo la mujer que tu hijo necesita pero no creo que sepa valorarla y dudo mucho que tu sepas el carácter que posee.

* Lo único que me interesa es…

* Sí, si, si, lo sé. Los hombres son tan predecibles que no les importa nada más que eso. El precio que tendrás que pagar será caro, esa joven dará de que hablar.

* No me importa.

Una de las ventajas en este lapso, fue el estar lejos de la tía abuela, la ultima vez que la vio fue cuando zarpó de Escocia y de eso ya había transcurrido un mes. Temía que de un momento a otro apareciera en la alcoba que le asignaron a su llegada y empezara la terrible platica de "los deberes de una mujer casada", para su fortuna esto no sucedido y la única visita que recibió fue la de su querido hermano.

* ¡Te ves hermosa pequeña! –Dijo sinceramente. –Dentro de una hora te estaré llevando al altar y seré el hombre más envidiado, al menos hasta que Terrence sea tu esposo.

* ¡Oh, Albert! Exageras, tu amor de hermano te ciega.

* No, claro no que exagero… Candy.

* Dime.

* ¿Estas segura que has tomado la decisión correcta? Si lo deseas podemos cancelar todo y mandar al demonio a estos tipos.

La honestidad del rubio lo enalteció en el corazón de su hermana, quien con un nudo en la garganta agradeció tal gesto y le convenció de su decisión. Tras una emotiva charla, Albert se retiro para darle un poco de privacidad, era obvio que la necesitaba.

Expectantes a la llegada de la novia, los invitados parloteaban en voz baja, hasta que la majestuosa puerta de la abadía se abrió de par en par, el silencio se hizo presente y la admiración se reflejo en cada rostro.

Una segunda piel ceñida hasta la cadera, metros de tela blanca suelta por delante aparentando una apacible cascada, mangas largas terminaban en fino brocado, escote decente pero tentadora espalda. Ningún corsé, ninguna atadura, un solo acompañante, un delgado cinturón trenzado en oro, zafiro y esmeralda, un enlace entre Inglaterra y Escocia, un nuevo tartán, una nueva historia.

Sería imposible para cualquier hombre con sangre en la venas, no sentir ese insaciable deseo de posesión por aquella dama. Cuando levantó el velo y vio sus hermosos ojos, se perdió en el tiempo, su acostumbrada semblanza no se altero pero sus sentidos estallaron al tacto con tan suave piel.

Nerviosa hasta la punta de la nariz, Candice White presto atención a cada palabra del sacerdote y siguió todas sus indicaciones. Miraba de reojo al apuesto hombre que esta a su lado sin poder contener su sonrojo y menos aun, una inaudible exhalación cuando percibió una leve caricia en el torso de su mano.

Al fin, frente a frente pronunciaron sus votos y estos realmente fueron pronunciados con total sinceridad, les resulto extraño pero honestos aunque no sabían el por que. Al colocar sus argollas no pudieron evitar verlas con rareza, el enlace estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás.

El trayecto hacia la recepción resulto más que incomodo, el castaño tenía un semblante serio y el ceño fruncido, su mirada estaba perdida en los múltiples paisajes y no daba indicio de querer entablar una conversación, Candy molesta y confusa por su actitud, siguió su ejemplo hasta que el carruaje se detuvo frente aun increíble castillo.

Entrando del brazo de su ahora esposo, pudo admirar el gran vestíbulo donde un sequito de sirvientes les dio la bienvenida.

* Mi Lord, mi Lady. Los esperan en el despacho principal.

* Gracias Eleonor. –Contesto secamente a la amable mujer.

Al parecer las sorpresas iban comenzando, en el lugar se encontraba un afamado pintor quien pronto empezó con su labor. Sitúo a la ojiverde de semi-perfil y coloco su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Terry, justo a la altura de su corazón, mientras que él rodeaba la seductora cadera con un solo brazo. Así permanecieron por un tiempo incalculable, agradeciendo que sus miradas tuvieran que estar fijas en el pintor.

Sin tener un momento para descansar se dirigieron al salón principal, donde fueron recibidos por ensordecedores aplausos y al tomar asiento en la mesa principal, dio inicio al exuberante banquete.

Aparentemente todo era dicha y felicidad para Candy, quien mantenía un apacible semblante pero este cambio en el momento en que su vista se posó en una joven pareja.

* ¿Doloroso? Sì ya lo creo que si. Es difícil saber que a pesar de todos los lujos nada puede comprar tu felicidad, aunque a veces eso quisiéramos. –Declaro mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

* No, no sè a que se refiere mi Lord. –Pronuncio serenamente.

* Vamos pecosa, después de la escena que presencie no tienes que hacerte la mojigata. Toda mi vida he estado rodeado de ellas y no quiero que mi compañera de por vida sea una de "ellas" –Dijo al señalar indiscretamente a Anne.

* ¡Mi Lord! Le agradecería que su comportamiento fuera más apropiado, tal vez similar a las de un caballero.

* Eso esta mucho mejor, mi Lady.

Divertido por aquellos centellantes ojos, Terry permaneció callado e intercambio solo algunos monosílabos con los invitados pero sin demostrar un verdadero interés. Caso contrario era el de el Duque, quien radiante de felicidad no se reprimió para expresarlo.

* Me alegra poder compartir con todos ustedes la dicha que me embarga al ver casado a mi heredero con tan sublime dama. Se que Terrence no podría haber encontrado otra mujer tan excepcional como lo es Candice, por ello he decidido darles como regalo su nuevo hogar, este castillo. –La expresión de jubilo enalteció al noble, quien noto la dura expresión de su hijo. –Espero que cumplas tu palabra. –Le susurro venenosamente.

* Yo también espero que cumplas con la tuya, padre.

* Por supuesto, pero por ahora disfruta de este momento. Demuestra la buena educación que te he dado e inicia el primer baile.

Extrañada por la escena que había visto pero sin poder comprenderla, Candy fue llevada al centro de la pista para bailar por primera vez como Lady Candice White Grandchester.

Era hermosa, muy hermosa, toda una tentación pero su corazón pertenecía a otra y no la traicionaría. Acataría las reglas establecidas para complacer a su padre pero definitivamente todo seria apariencia.

Estremecida por el contacto en su espalda aun adolorida, la rubia se aproximo impulsivamente a Terry haciendo que la distancia fuera casi nula.

* ¿Podría contener tus impulsos carnales para la media noche?

* ¿Cómo…? Yo no… Es un grosero.

* Y usted mi Lady, una ofrecida.

* Insufrible, es usted insufrible.

* Más de lo que cree.

El festejo prosiguió con normalidad y culmino frente al gran lago, con un espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos. Obviamente los últimos en despedirse fueron los familiares y allegados de la novia, quien a su pese a su esfuerzo no pudo disimular la tristeza que sentía al despedirse definitivamente de Archie.

La obscuridad era reserva de los enamorados y más aun de los amantes… En un rincón apartado de cualquier mirada indiscreta, se encontraba una pareja intercambiando votos de amor.

* Júralo Terrence ¡Júralo! –Suplicaba entre sollozos.

* Lo juro… jamás la hare mi mujer. –Consoló tiernamente.

* Te amo tanto que tengo miedo de perderte en sus brazos.

* Eso nunca sucederá por que no puedo amar a nadie más que a ti, Susana…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Una bebida caliente, pequeños sorbos de vino, respiraciones profundas y decenas de pasos por toda la habitación no sirvieron de nada, solo la apacible vista del majestuoso lago logró tranquilizarla.

* Sí, es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. –Respondió antes de que se le formulara alguna pregunta.

Sorprendidos por la muda comunicación que mantuvieron por un momento, se apartaron inquietamente del gran ventanal.

* No puedo creerte después de que hoy lucieras tan "exquisita" joya.

* Obviamente no hay comparación.

* Lo sabía. –Declaro triunfante mientras se servía otra copa de whisky.

* Las joyas son meramente materiales y pocas personas tienen el lujo de poseerlas… Pero un paisaje como éste, es tan sublime que nadie puede poseerle pero todos pueden admirarle y tenerlo para siempre en sus más inmemorables recuerdos.

Una extraña adquisición la que había hecho su padre, le resultaba irónico que alguien tan quisquilloso como él no hubiera puesto atención a ello o tal vez esa clase de detalles eran los que precisamente había buscado.

No sabía cómo actuar o qué decir, los nervios le estaban haciendo mella y la mirada penetrante de su marido no ayudaba a disminuirlos. Su corazón latía rápidamente y por un momento creyó que éste explotaría en su pecho, por inercia recordó lo expuesto que éste se encontraba y como su agitada respiración lo hacía más sugestivo.

Sentado despreocupadamente sobre un cómodo sillón, analizaba la situación y admiraba el cuerpo seductor que tenía frente a él. Parecía un juego macabro del destino, de todas las mujeres que podían haber sido su esposa, tenía que ser aquella con cara angelical y cuerpo tentador, hace un tiempo no hubiera desaprovechado tal oportunidad pero ahora no podía, aunque si lo deseaba, reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo.

Con la agilidad de un tigre logro acorralarla, sentía su espera y el despertar de la pasión, observo como tímidamente cerraba los ojos y como entreabría sus carnosos labios para dejar escapar su cálido aliento… Que ansia, que deseo y que control tuvo que ejercer para no despojarla de sus escasas ropas.

* Abre los ojos y tapa tu pecho. –Dijo alejándose de ella como quién huye de la peste y tomando de un solo sorbo el licor que aun quedaba en su copa. –Tus escasos encantos no llegaran a provocarme. –Sus palabras eran hirientes y estaba consciente de ello. –Y me importa un bledo si mi hombría queda entre dicho. Te han impuesto para que te tome como esposa pero nunca te haré mi mujer.

Su orgullo estaba herido y no sabía que había hecho para ameritar tal humillación, apartando su mirada en busca de un aliciente vio como una daga era iluminada por la luz de la luna, sin pensarlo, la tomo y abrió con ella una profunda herida en su mano.

* Su hombría y mi pureza. –Declaro mientras vertía un poco de su sangre en las blancas sabanas. –Ambos incuestionables, mi Lord.

Sentía como su cara ardía por la ira que la embargaba, llevaba más de media hora encerrada en el baño contiguo y no se atrevía a salir, no quería salir. Sabía que él seguía ahí pero no sabía que es lo que hacía pues momentos después de que huyera de tan bochornoso suceso, diversos ruidos se produjeron y no imaginaba a que se debían.

* ¿Por qué lo hice? –Se cuestionaba un sin fin de veces, la herida le dolía terriblemente y no cesaba de sangrar pesé a la opresión que hacía. –Vamos Candy, ármate de valor, además esto ya no puede ser más incomodo de lo que ya fue.

Salió cuidadosamente de su escondite, al parecer se había equivocado y se encontraba sola en aquella habitación, aun así se aproximo con cautela a su baúl y con torpes movimientos trato inútilmente de abrirlo.

* Permíteme, yo lo haré. –Escucho junto a ella.

* ¡Dios Santo! No haga eso.

* ¿Abrir el baúl?

* Salir de la nada y espantarme.

* No te espantaría si tu conciencia estuviera tranquila.

* Mi conciencia está más que tranquila pero si aparece un tipo así, como usted, es de esperarse mi reacción.

* Deja de hacer ese mohín, pecosa. –Dijo divertido al tocar con su dedo índice la respingada nariz.

* ¡No me toque! –Contesto indignada por el roce.

* No me interesa tocarte.

* Entonces no lo haga. –Protesto después de la reafirmada declaración.

* Ahora entiendo porque el elegante te llama "gatita"

* ¿El elegante? ¿Cómo se atreve…? No, no le permito que me llame así.

* No pienso hacerlo. Pero dime para qué quieres abrirlo.

* La herida no para de sangrar y empaque un ungüento que puede servirme. –Confesó, tragándose su orgullo.

* Entiendo. Siéntate, yo lo buscare.

Sin oponer objeción se sentó sobre la suave cama y observó lo desordenada que esta estaba, como si ya hubiesen dormido en ella.

* ¿Es esta?

* Sí.

* Antes de untarla debo lavarte la mano… con whisky.

* ¿Está loco?

* Hazme caso, sé lo que hago.

Sin mayor resistencia permitió que Terry la curara. Veía incrédula como aquel hombre tan serio, tenía la paciencia para esa tarea.

Esta joven no dejaba de sorprenderlo pues pesé a que el alcohol debía de estar ardiéndole en su delicada piel, esto no le provoco ninguna queja y cualquier grito lo ahogaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

* Bien, ahora la milagrosa pomada.

El tono sarcástico no provoco una divertida discusión como así lo quería, al parecer la aplicación de este remedio era sumamente dolorosa y se atrevía a pensar que mucho más que la herida misma, la solitaria lágrima que vio correr por la rosada mejilla lo confirmo.

Cerró los ojos en todo momento y sostuvo el aliento creyendo que esto aminoraría aquellas sensaciones, pero lo que realmente ayudo a sobrellevar el ya conocido suplicio, fue la delicada manera en que era tratada.

* Ya está, tardará un par de semanas en sanar.

* Menos, mucho menos. –Aseguró.

* ¿Manchaste el baño?

* ¿Cómo dice?

* No querrás que descubran nuestro secreto, verdad. –Le susurró con cierta picardía y complicidad.

* No… –Respondió comprendiendo a que se refería.

* Iré a asegurarme. Mientras tanto toma tu lugar en la cama.

Antes de poder protestar ante una orden tan contradictoria, se percató de lo que trataba de simular, ya sin ánimos de querer prolongar una jornada tan extenuante, suspiró con resignación y procedió a la ardua tarea de quitarse el corsé por sí misma.

* No entiendo porque lo apretaron tanto… –Se preguntaba al tratar en vano de desvestirse.

* Simplemente se aseguraron de que obtuvieras "ayuda" para quitártelo, así que da la vuelta.

* No permitiré que…

* No puedes hacerlo tu sola, así que obedece. –Ordeno fastidiado. –Ya es muy tarde para salir de este juego, juego que tú misma iniciaste.

Resignada dio vuelta y recogió su larga cabellera para facilitarle la tarea, mientras tanto pensaba en lo diferente que había imaginado esta noche y en la notable destreza de su marido, evidentemente no era el primer corsé que desataba y el poco contacto que mantenían la hacía estremecer profundamente, pronto alejo cualquier imagen romántica que pudiera cruzar por su mente, su futuro ya era demasiado incierto como para ahondar en nuevas sensaciones.

Irritado por no ver el desencanto que produce el quitar aquella prenda, finalizo su "tortura" jalando bruscamente el cordón, provocando un pequeño azote.

* ¡Auch! Eso dolió.

* Lo lamento.

* Su tono de voz no denota tal cosa, mi Lord. –Reclamó ofendida.

* Que sensibilidad la suya, mi Lady.

* Disculpe mi reflejo involuntario ante el dolor. –Decía sarcástica

* No, no me refiero a eso, si no a su piel.

* ¿Mi piel?

* Así es.

Un fino hilo de sangre traspasaba el camisón, obviamente la espalda de Sandy aun estaba afectada por la flagelación de hace unos meses.

* Sería demasiado pedirle que me aplique más del mismo ungüento. –Indagó con notable vergüenza al tener que desnudar su espalda.

* Claro que no, después de todo yo fui el causante.

Terry no prolongo más de lo necesario su martirio pero si disfruto cada roce de sus dedos con tan suave piel.

* Listo.

* Gra… cias. –Bostezo involuntariamente.

* Creo que es hora de dormir.

Sin pudor alguno se despojo de su fina camisa y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama para poder quitarse el calzado y el pantalón.

* ¿Vas a quedarte parada toda la noche?

* No, no. Es solo que creí que dormiría en otra habitación.

* ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

* Usted ha dejado claro que…

* Que no te haría mi mujer, pero eso no es obstáculo para compartir "nuestro lecho nupcial"

Era un hombre insufrible pero sumamente apuesto, sin pretenderlo su mirada y atención se posaron únicamente en él, en su ejercitado abdomen, en su larga cabellera y en sus vigorizantes brazos que evidentemente podían protegerla de cualquier peligro.

* ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

* Yo… yo… He visto mejores.

* No lo creo.

Sin ánimo para contradecir semejante ego, Candy apartó las sabanas para después, entre refunfuños, envolverse en ellas.

* Buenas noches, pecosa.

* Buenas noches, mocoso engreído.

Por algún motivo Terrence Graham Granchester jamás había podido dormir placenteramente, sus noches eran largas y acompañadas de una extensa lectura, cuando por fin conseguía el ansiado letargo esté era interrumpido por los rayos del mediodía, pero en esta ocasión el culpable fue el inoportuno llamado a su habitación. Desganado y de mal humor tuvo que desprenderse del confortable lecho.

* Disculpa la molestia, pero ya es más de mediodía y creí que ya habían despertado. –Pronunció con agobio.

* Ahora que lo mencionas, ayer no comí casi nada, así que puedes enviar el desayuno o la comida, no sé.

* Como gustes. Mientras tanto enviare a Dorothy para ayudar a mi Lady.

Sin querer indagar en nuevas disposiciones, cerró la puerta para después recargarse en ella y suspirar hondamente antes de seguir con la farsa. A la distancia veía a la hermosa mujer que aun descansaba en su cama, recriminándole de cierto modo la desdicha que le producía su presencia.

* ¡Vamos pecosa! Es hora de levantarse. –Pronunció más de una vez. –Así que no quieres despertar. Veamos si así lo haces. –Se dijo maliciosamente.

Oprimiendo maldosamente la arisca nariz de su esposa, espero la pronta respuesta.

* ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

* ¡Que lenguaje! –Dijo tras un chiflido y vio con gracia como la ojiverde se llevaba las manos a la boca.

* ¿Acaso trataba de matarme?

* No, aunque no es una mala idea para salir de este matrimonio.

* Grosero.

* Dejémonos de juegos y dame tu camisón, y evítate la absurda pregunta.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, como toda una gatita, Candy se despojó con sumo cuidado de su única prenda para después arrojársela a la cara.

* Gracias, querida. –Decía socarrón. –Ahora espera a que tu doncella te asista.

* ¡Ya lo sé!

Terry omitió el nivel de voz y se dedicó a colocar la prenda en un lugar estratégico, segundos después se escuchó a Dorothy pidiendo permiso para entrar.

* Adelante.

* Buenos días mi Lord, mi Lady.

* Buenos días Dorothy. –Contestó con agrado la rubia.

La joven sonrió ante la amabilidad de la rubia pero al ver la cara de Terry se dirigió a la habitación contigua para verter el agua que llevaba.

La ahora señora Grandchester, inició la mañana con toda normalidad, fue auxiliada para salir del lecho nupcial y tomar un refrescante baño, fue entonces cuando se percató de la punzante herida y de lo evidente que era, para su alivio Dorothy no hizo ningún comentario y al terminar la ducha, limpio y vendó su mano.

El vestido que eligió era sencillo pero elegante, al terminar su arreglo creyó que se uniría con Terry para almorzar juntos, pero él ya lo había hecho para después irse sin decir adiós, al principio se indignó por su conducta pero recapacitando se lo agradeció, pues tendría la suficiente libertad para comer tanto como quisiera.

* Espero tu respuesta, Eleonor.

* Sí.

* ¿No hay duda? –Exigió saber.

* Ninguna.

* Eso espero.

Un fuerte portazo fue el término del breve interrogatorio.

* Yo también, Richard, yo también.

Ciertamente tenía una gran sospecha pero prefería guárdasela para sus adentros y rezar para que la Casa Grandchester pronto tuviera un heredero.

¡Hola! Les recuerdo que los personajes de este fic son una creación original de Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarash, yo solo los tome de inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Sé que muchas me cuestionaran el por qué maléficamente he enamorado a Terry de Susana pero espero que tengan la paciencia para poder descubrir mis razones…

Agradezco enormemente a todas (o) las (o) que han leído esta nueva locura mía, muy especialmente a:

**Erika**: Nena me cachaste, en efecto me base un la escena de lo que "El viento se llevo" simplemente adoro ese libro y todos sus personajes.

**IyricCinema**: Espero que puedas esperar al desenlace, lo único que puedo prometerte es que no será como el original.

**Mica:** Claro que lo seguiré, es mi propósito de año.

**Edith Mendoza:** Hola una vez más Edeny, qué sorpresa lo de Susana verdad.

Y muy muy muy especialmente a mi SPA adorada Clarita (Pekas Cullen), quién no solo me ha hecho el favor de subirlo a esta página, si no que me ha animado a hacerlo, te quiero mucho sis, más de dos religiosas…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

¡Qué monotonía, y qué aburrición! Los días posteriores a la boda podían resumirse en tres sencillos actos, dormir, bañarse y comer, tan solo una semana había transcurrido pero parecía todo un siglo. No tenía vida social, la familia noble más cercana estaba a más de dos horas a caballo, el personal del castillo era su único contacto pero cada vez que trataba de entablar alguna plática, simplemente rehuían de ella. Al principio Dorothy fue su aliciente pero al parecer algún sermón de "ama y doncella" provocó un cortes distanciamiento.

Así, Candy pasaba horas en la vasta biblioteca absorta en las obras literarias o en la sala de estar, donde creaba diversos bordados. También las tareas del hogar eran limitantes y se definían en su aprobación del menú y en la eterna espera de su esposo, Terry por su parte, pasaba todo el día fuera del castillo y regresaba a altas horas de la noche, dejando claro que no le importaba ninguna clase de relación. La única conversación que mantenían era poco antes del amanecer, donde él le exigía la entrega de su camisón.

Envuelta en una total soledad se preguntaba si toda su vida transcurriría de esta manera y hasta cuando lo soportaría.

Sabía que la convivencia era un vínculo que se fortalecía hasta crear grandes problemas, por ello determinó no tener ningún contacto con ella. La culpa que sentía, la acallaba con la promesa que había hecho a la mujer que amaba pero no por ello dejaba de lamentar la situación de Candy, pues poco tardo en darse cuenta que el jovial carácter de la rubia se iba apagando.

En una de sus largas cabalgatas, una idea, no tan descabellada si lo meditaba bien, acudió a él como un rayo de esperanza. Obviamente este plan lo beneficiaba ampliamente y esperaba que Candy lo aceptara.

Un suspiro lleno de resignación fue el que se escuchó en la inmensa habitación, otra noche a la espera de su insufrible marido, todo aquel teatro como él le llamaba, para seguir aparentando, lo que evidentemente, jamás sucedería.

Justo cuando reanudaba su lectura apareció, no se tomó la molestia en voltear a verlo mucho menos para saludarlo, las demostraciones de cortesía no le importaban ya lo había dejado claro y Candy no esta dispuesta a ser más insultada.

Con una clara irritación, el libro fue arrojado a la pequeña mesa pero esto no la inmuto.

* ¿Sería tan gentil de brindarme un poco de su atención? –Dijo molesto por la actitud que pocos se atrevían a mostrarle.

* Claro mi Lord… En cuanto usted brinde un poco de cortesía o al menos educación.

* ¿Dice que soy un descortés y mal educado?

* No he dicho tal cosa, pero a decir verdad una persona con un poco de educación sabe que al entrar a una habitación es por cortesía saludar.

* Buenas noches… "esposa mía" –Pronunció con una pronunciada reverencia.

* Buenas noches "querido mío" –Respondió con la misma ironía.

* Necesito hablar contigo.

* Creí que eso hacíamos.

Qué mujer tan exasperante era aquella, tan arisca y rejega como ninguna que conociera.

* Quiero poner en claro nuestra situación.

* Entiendo…

* Dime ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para terminar con esta falsa?

Toda su atención estaba en cada una de sus palabras pero ella no pronunciaba ni una sola, se dedicó a escuchar y a analizar aquella insultante propuesta. Sabía que no ganaba nada si aceptaba, pero era claro que él deseaba su libertad y no se sentía con ningún derecho para negársela, aun así le dolía inexplicablemente.

* Basta, basta… No tiene que decir más, acepto. –Dijo con un inesperado nudo en la garganta.

* ¿Así, sin más?

* No, tengo mis condiciones.

* Ya esperaba esa clase de peticiones.

* Creo mi Lord, que las merezco, después de todo seré yo la que cargue con el estigma de no cumplir con mi único deber.

* Sí, creo que es justo. ¿Cuánto es lo que quiere?

* Ni una libra necesitare si mi destino está labrado en las paredes de una celda.

* Es cierto, entonces qué es lo que desea.

* Quiero ser yo quién elija el convento y…

* ¿Y?

* Sé que lo ha dejado bastante claro, pero...

* Dilo de una vez. –Decía irritado por el rodeo.

* Quiero que cuando llegue el momento de decir mis votos, estos sean dignos, honestos, puros.

* ¿Puros?

* Sí…

* Entiendo. –Trataba de no burlase al comprender lo que con tanto pudor le pedía. – Su virginidad estará intacta, tiene mi promesa. –Le susurró con complicidad.

* Gracias.

* Gracias a ti Candy.

La buena nueva fue recibida con gran júbilo.

* ¿Un año? ¡Un año!

* Quizá dos pero solo para no levantar sospechas.

* ¡Oh, Terry! Por fin podremos estar juntos. No puedo creer que aceptara pero se lo agradezco de todo corazón.

* Ella tan poco deseaba esta unión.

* Sí, ya me lo habías dicho pero de eso a consagrar su vida a Dios hay una enorme diferencia.

* Lo importante es que acepto.

* ¡Es cierto! Eso es lo que realmente importa.

Al recibir a su amada entre sus brazos, sintió una gran nostalgia, algo no estaba bien y no sabía que era.

La mañana transcurría con total normalidad hasta que fue anunciada la llegada de una visita, la primera que recibía.

* ¿La Condesa Kleiss?

* Sobrina del Duque, prima de su esposo, mi Lady. He ordenado té y bocadillos para ustedes.

* Gracias Eleonor, iré ahora mismo.

Una elegante joven husmeaba con discreción la sala principal y al ser sorprendida se disculpó con un picara mirada.

* No me crea una entrometida, es solo que siempre guste de este lugar. –Dijo al aproximarse a su ahora prima. –Mi nombre es Karen Kleiss, ya nos habían presentado pero con tanto bullicio dudo mucho que me recuerde.

* Se equivoca, la recuerdo perfectamente.

* ¿En verdad?

* Jamás olvidare la más sincera felicitación que recibí en mi boda.

* "Mi más sentido pésame" –Recitó con una amplia sonrisa.

Karen, como insistió en que la llamara, era una mujer no mayor a ella pero con una clara madurez, la castaña misma se jactaba de ello pero al hacerlo una sombra de amargura y tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, Candy lo relaciono a su prematura viudez.

Las horas pasaron como hacen mucho no sucedía y el término de la visita llegó.

* Lamento no poder quedarme a cenar.

* Yo también lo lamento pero espero que la próxima ocasión puedas acompañarme.

* ¿Acompañarte? Claro, olvidaba que los maridos jamás cenan.

* Al menos no en casa.

Una discreta carcajada de complicidad fue el detonante para saber que serían grandes amigas.

* Me agradaría que me acompañaras a comer este sábado.

* No deseo que te sientas comprometida.

* Si no deseara tu compañía simplemente no te invitaría.

* Entonces estaré ahí.

* Sin falta a las tres de la tarde.

* Sin falta, te lo aseguro.

Ansiosa como una niña espero el día y la hora, puntualmente salió de su castillo y por primera vez pudo admirar los alrededores. El terreno boscoso era inmenso al igual que los viñedos, al pasar por ellos vio como los trabajadores dejaban su labor para inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo y respeto, a lo lejos pudo ver las humildes cabañas en las que seguramente habitaban con sus familias.

En la fascinación de todo aquello, llegó a la propiedad Kleiss, donde fue recibida con grata hospitalidad.

Karen era una estupenda anfitriona pero a la vista de la rubia el trato que daba a sus sirvientes era un poco despectivo, aun así veía que era estimada por ellos.

* Tu hogar es muy hermoso.

* Gracias, hace poco que lo decore a mi gusto. Cuando llegue era demasiado lúgubre y tenebroso, igual que su dueño.

* Lamento tanto tu perdida.

* No lo lamentes, yo no lo lamento. Edmon era un anciano lleno de odio y desprecio, y hubiese podido tolerarlo si no hubiera sido el hombre más libidinoso que haya pisado esta tierra.

* Un matrimonio arreglado.

* Y cuál no, es la maldición de todas las mujeres de nuestra clase social. Quieres lujos y estatus social, pues debes de pagar.

Un sombrío silencio perduro en la estancia, no fue incomodo pero agradecieron que fuera interrumpido por una doncella.

* Condesa Kleiss, tiene visitas.

* ¿Quién es? No espero a nadie más.

Antes de obtener respuesta, dos mujeres aparecieron y el cordial gesto de la castaña desapareció.

* Puedes retirarte Meg.

* Mi Lady, disculpe la intromisión, la creíamos sola.

* Pues ya ve lo equivocada que estaba. –Dijo déspotamente a la mujer mayor. –Pero adelante estábamos por tomar el té.

* Siempre tan amable, Condesa. –Intercedió la más joven.

* Candy, permíteme presentarte a la señora Marlow y a su hija Susana. Damas, les presento a mi prima Lady Candice Grandchester.

* Un placer conocerlas pero por favor díganme…

* Lady Grandchester. –Interrumpió Karen sin ningún tono de estar bromeando. –Pasemos a la terraza.

Candy no lograba comprender por que toleraba a esas damas, claramente veía el desagrado que le causaba recibirlas. Sin embargo a su parecer eran agradables, en especial Susana, quién además de hermosa era gentil y cortes en todo momento.

El atardecer la sorprendió ante la amena plática y sin quererlo tuvo que despedirse para volver lo antes posible. Karen la despidió con descontento pues creyó que su estancia sería por más tiempo.

* En pocos meses se celebrara la fiesta del viñedo, creo que ahí podremos convivir mejor.

* ¿La fiesta del viñedo?

* Sí, es hermosa ya lo veras.

* Gracias Karen.

* ¿Por qué? –Dijo extrañada por el repentino cambio de tema.

* Por sacarme de mi jaula de oro.

* Yo más que nadie sé como es estar en una… Terrence no es malo, no como lo fue mi esposo, aprovecha su ausencia y sal de tu jaula cuantas veces puedas. Somos muy jóvenes como para morir de esa manera.

* Lo haré y gracias otra vez.

Karen vio con melancolía el horizonte por donde el carruaje desapareció y deseó de todo corazón que Candy jamás pasara por lo que ella paso.

Por cuestiones de legales n_n me veo en la necesidad de recordarles que los personajes de esta historia son creación de Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y que yo solo los he tomado como inspiración para crear esta historia…

Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, no es mi intención empezar de esta manera, así que les aviso que cada por dos actualizaciones seguidas no publicaré en una.

Agradezco a cada una de las lectoras que siguen este fic, en especial a aquellas que dejan sus comentarios:

** Edith: Gracias por augurar una buena historia de esta locura.

** Sonia: En verdad esta historia esta salida de mi loca cabeza pero con toda confianza puedes publicar en otro comentario el titulo del otro fic, libro o peli que se asemeja a esta lectura. Créeme no soy de las que tiene problemas en confesar "esta basado en" Si no me crees pregúntatele a la buena Erika n_n

** IyricCinema: Espero que la espera no te haya desanimado, y gracias por el comentario.

** Luna: Tocayita! Me alegra que esta locura sea de tu agrado y pues si, la mosca llego y parece que no se ira volando, al menos no por ahora.

** Pao-Pao: Amiga, tal vez

** Mica: Ni yo lo puedo creer pero es cierto, el amor es ciego y en este caso cojo ajjaja


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Estaba decidida, había tomado valor para hacerlo y la firme determinación de hablarlo. Despertó poco antes del amanecer y al sentirlo fuera de la cama lo llamo.

* Terrence.

Sorprendido al escuchar su nombre, giró y le brindo una de sus tantas miradas inquisitivas. No habían cruzado palabra desde la noche en que pactaron su acuerdo y le intrigaba saber que era tan importante como para querer hablarlo.

* Quisiera saber si puedes poner a alguien a mi disposición… –Pronunciaba apenada.

* ¿Deseas otra doncella? ¿Dorothy no está haciendo bien su trabajo?

* No, no, no es eso.

* ¿Entonces qué es?

* Quiero que alguien me muestre los alrededores, el bosque y los viñedos, Eleonor y Dorothy no lo creen apropiado, así que…

* Acudes a mí para que lo autorice.

* Sí. –Reconoció a regañadientes.

* Es más que obvio.

* ¿Qué es más que obvio?

* Que no fuiste educada para ser Duquesa.

* ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que le estoy pidiendo?

* Todo… Le pediré a Marck que venga a buscarte, nadie mejor que él conoce estas tierras pero te advierto que debes madrugar porque…

* ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! En verdad muchas gracias. –Le interrumpió abruptamente para después abalanzarse al cuello de Terry, quien en recompensa recibió un estruendoso beso en la mejilla.

* Ya debo irme, no me esperes.

* No lo haré.

La indiferente actitud le produjo cierta molestia pero la dejo de lado cuando escuchó el llamado de su mozo.

* Me marcho.

* Que tengas un buen día. Y de nuevo, gracias.

Sin respuesta y sin gesto algún, pero ya estaba acostumbrándose a ello, lo importante era que había dado su autorización. De inmediato recordó que mientras Anne y Patty, preferían pasar el rato libre entre el pianoforte y las visitas sociales, ella solía pasear por las verdes praderas de su entrañable Escocia.

Renuente a la orden asignada, Eleonor le presentó a Marck, un joven de 12 o 13 años, con un pícaro y jovial semblante, y que como pudo observar, no temía a las represarías.

* Así que tú eres Lady Pecas. –Declaró al encontrarse a solas con la rubia.

* ¿Lady Pecas? Pero ¿quién…?

* Mi hermano.

* ¿Tu hermano? Pero ¿Acaso conozco a tu hermano?

* Pues claro, estás casada con él. –Declaraba.

* ¿Terrence… tu hermano?

* Bueno, no de sangre pero sí, sí lo es.

* Entiendo. –Dijo conmovida, hasta que recordó el enojo. –Así qué Terry me llama Lady Pecas

* Sí, y te queda perfectamente.

* Pues él… él es… él es un mocoso engreído.

* ¡Por supuesto! Todos lo sabemos.

Candy rió abiertamente como se supone no debía hacer una dama.

* Y dime, a donde iremos primero.

* Veras, la cosa es que tengo que llevar a mis ovejas a pastar. No sabía que hoy serviría de guía.

* Lo lamento…

* ¿Lo lamentas? Se nota que no te educaron para pertenecer a la nobleza.

* ¡Con un demonio! ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? –Preguntó exasperada y sin darse cuenta que había dejado de lado su buena educación.

* ¡¿Con un demonio?! –Trataba de repetir entre risas. –Por esa clase de frases y comportamiento.

* ¿Mi comportamiento? Pero si acabamos de conocernos.

* Nadie de tu clase aceptaría que lo tratara como un igual, a excepción de Terry, claro.

* Es solo que… –Trataba de excusarse sin éxito.

* Además una "Lady" jamás diría "lo lamento" a uno de sus sirvientes, esa clase de damas simplemente ordena.

* Lo lamento, es que nunca me he sentido cómoda sobajando a las personas, mi tía abuela siempre me daba un soberano pellizco cuando lo hacía pero ahora que no está, he olvidado "la educación de la corte" –Recitó al estilo Elroy Ardley. –Y ahora que lo pienso, no me importa en lo absoluto porque nunca me convertiré en La Duquesa Grandchester. –Declaró sin pensarlo.

* ¡¿Cómo dice?!

* No, no, no me hagas caso. Mejor llevemos a las ovejas a pastar, pobres, ellas no tienen la culpa.

A la par de su señora, Marck se encamino a las verdes colinas teniendo un solo y firme pensamiento.

_* "En verdad Terry tenía razón, esta mujer es única" _

Su carácter más dulce que voluntarioso, doblego las viejas costumbres del personal que servía en el castillo. El trato era más familiar y había convencido a Dorothy y a Eleonor para que la llamasen por su nombre de pila, al menos cuando estuvieron a solas.

La pequeña flama que había llegado desde Escocia, pronto se convirtió en una verdadera llamarada, todas las mañanas esperaba la "huida" de su esposo para inmediatamente alistarse para una larga travesía. Empezaba con un desayuno "ambulante" para después treparse a los múltiples árboles frutales y a mediodía compartía su botín con los trabajadores de los viñedos, quienes en agradecimiento compartían la humilde comida que les mandaba sus esposas. Así fue Lady Candice White futura Duquesa de Grandchester, se había ido ganando la sincera estima de sus subordinados y los despectivos murmullos de sus iguales.

A un mes de casada y en un día como cualquier otro, el cambien clima inglés los sorprendió, Candy se rehusaba a regresar por una cuantas gotas pero pronto declino ante el evidente torrencial que se avecinaba, Mark creyó que correría como nunca pero no fue así, la rubia disfrutó el chubasco y el lodo que producía, pronto descubrió el por qué.

* ¡Candy! ¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? –Eleonor no podía creer la facha que veía.

* ¡Eh ganado! –Dijo exhausta por la carrera.

* ¿Cómo qué has ganado? ¿Qué has ganado?

* A quién querrás decir… a Marck, le di una paliza. –Logró pronunciar entre risas y jadeos.

* Candice, esa no es la manera correcta de dirigirse ni de actuar.

* ¡Oh, Eleonor! No reprendas al héroe victorioso. Nadie nos vio, te lo juro.

Un gesto de desaprobación seguido de un suspiro de resignación fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

* Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Marck? No te habrá dejado venir sola, verdad.

* Claro que no… aquí… aquí estoy… pero Candy llego… antes.

* Y te di ventaja… Hubiera llegado antes pero este vestido estorba aun más con la lluvia. Eleonor, crees que Dorothy me preste uno de los suyos.

* ¡Por Dios! No, claro que no.

* Pero…

* ¿Una señora de tu clase, vestida como una doncella? No, por supuesto que no.

* Pero solo lo usaría para pasear por los alrededores.

* No, eso ya sería demasiado.

* De acuerdo. –Dijo pícaramente.

* ¡No, Candy! Ni lo pienses. –Sentenció. –Ahora será mejor que te prepare el baño o pescaras un resfriado, mandaré a Dorothy para que te ayude a quitarte ese lodazal y después te meterás a la cama. Más tarde te subiré sopa caliente.

La voz denotaba gran autoridad y al no atreverse a contradecirla, optó por despedirse de Marck no sin antes agradecerle sus atenciones.

La visita diaria terminó temprano pues la sola presencia de la señora Marlow lo irritaba, así que decidió retirarse para ponerse al día en los libros de contabilidad, no era una tarea grata pero era mejor que convivir con aquella dama.

Cuando llego al castillo estaba completamente mojado pesé a haber llegado en el carruaje. Inmediatamente le ordenó a su mozo dar las indicaciones para que le preparasen el baño, mientras tanto tomaría un poco de whisky para entrar en calor.

* Vamos Candy, si te quedas por más tiempo te hará daño. –Reprendía la chica. –El agua ya está casi fría.

* Esta bien pero no te enfades.

* De acuerdo, iré por el último balde.

Dorothy reía en sus adentros, jamás imagino que serviría a una dama tan peculiar pero le agradaba hacerlo. Absorta en sus pensamientos fue como llego a la cocina, donde no se percató de la presencia de Tom.

* Mi Lord desea tomar un baño. –Declaro el joven.

* Ya ésta listo… –Abrumada por la compañía del chico no razonaba lo que decía.

* ¿Cómo dices? ¿Dorothy? ¡Dorothy!

* Lo… lo siento.

* Ya esta qué.

* El baño.

* ¿En verdad? –Preguntó sorprendido.

* Sí… Estoy esperando a que caliente un poco más… esta es la última…

* Creo que no será suficiente. –Observó quisquilloso el balde.

* Entonces calentaré más.

* Gracias. Iré a avisarle.

El suspiro que dejo escapar libero un poco del nerviosismo que le producía el tenerlo cerca, pero no le aclaro la mente para descubrir el embrollo que estaba por desatar.

Sorprendido por la eficacia ante su inesperada llegada, subió al dormitorio en donde al parecer no había nadie más que él y la espera de un baño caliente, de inmediato se despojo de las empapadas ropas para después envolver su cintura en una toalla.

Ajena a lo que acontecía, Candy seguía totalmente sumergida en la tina pero aun así pudo escuchar que alguien entraba y resignada ante ello, se incorporó en su totalidad para disfrutar del último balde de agua caliente.

Segundos, segundos que por una poderosa fuerza bastaron para maravillarse ante aquella sublime belleza. Sus nacientes formas de mujer completamente expuestas y apenas iluminadas por la tenue luz de las velas, lo hicieron enervar en pasión y deseo. La hubiera hecho suya en ese momento para poder mojarse de su lujuria pero la imagen de ensueño se desvaneció en una accidental cascada.

* ¡Mi Lord! –Exclamó apenada al verlo semidesnudo. –Lo siento, discúlpeme no sabía que usted se encontraba aquí.

Sin decir nada salió de escena y al hacerlo empujo sin pretenderlo a la joven, quien no entendía la obvia perturbación de sus señores.

* ¿Ya se fue? –Inquirió desde la bañera.

* Sí, ya se fue.

* Pero quién demonios se cree para entrar de esa manera. –Vociferaba mientras se abrigaba con su bata. –Ha arruinado mi baño.

* ¿Mi Lord fue quien ha hecho esto? –Preguntó viendo una gran cantidad de agua en el piso.

* No… fui yo… pero él tuvo la culpa… entró sin avisar y…me vio desnuda… es un…

* Pero… es su esposo. –Interrumpió extrañada por la incoherencia del disgusto.

* Sí… sí… Pero no debió de hacerlo. –Dijo contrariada y sin saber cómo expresar su molestia.

* Lo lamento Terry.

* ¿Lo lamentas? ¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?

* Lo que diga no resolverá el problema, aunque aun no entiendo cual fue.

* ¡¿Cuál fue?!

* Sí.

* ¿Cuál fue? –Se preguntó asimismo.

* Ordene que prepararan tu baño en la habitación contigua y ya está listo. –Cambio de tema intencionalmente.

* De acuerdo.

* Y en cuanto al "incidente" me encargare de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Dejándolo en el despacho acompañado de sus pensamientos, Eleonor se encamino a la cocina dispuesta a reprender severamente a la causante de este problema, que a su pesar era más grave de lo que parecía.

Por más confortable que hubiera podido ser, el baño no obtuvo el resultado que necesitaba. Al cerrar los ojos veía la clara imagen de la tentación y era entonces cuando aparecía la tortura de la frustración. Molesto por lo que hubiera querido hacer y no hizo, salió lo antes posible de aquella habitación pues estaba seguro que si permanecía un momento más, no respetaría su palabra y mucho menos a su esposa.

Indiferencia era lo que pretendía demostrar pero el temblor de sus manos no la ayudaba en nada, al igual que a él no le ayudaba aquel traslucido blusón.

* ¿Me quiere decir por qué lo hizo? –Preguntó amenazadoramente con su cepillo de plata.

* Tranquila pecosa, además te vi pero no te mire.

* ¡Cínico! Es usted un reverendo cínico. Pero no me refería precisamente a… eso.

* Entonces dígame ¿Qué la tiene tan molesta señora Grandchester? –Se mofó intrigado.

* Han relevado a Dorothy como mi doncella.

* Y qué tengo yo que ver en ese asunto. –Decía un tanto divertido al ver bailar aquellas pecas.

* Que usted ha sido el causante… del lío. No ella

* Créame mi Lady que soy responsable de la distracción de muchas damas pero no el de ella.

* ¡Descarado insolente! Eso es lo que usted es.

* Y usted una tonta.

* ¿Yo? –Exclamó asombrada por el giro de la conversación.

* Sí usted. Si tanto desea que Dorothy siga bajo su servicio, simplemente ordénelo y deje de fastidiarme con niñerías.

* Pero Eleonor…

* Elenor no es más que una simple ama de llaves y también está bajo su servicio. –Vocifero irritado. –¿Cuándo tomaras el lugar que te corresponde?

Antes de poder contrariarlo, se vio sola con la pregunta en el aire. Sabía perfectamente cómo dirigir una casa pero no lo deseaba, de pronto recordó lo planificado que había imaginado su futuro, la sombra de la melancolía se dibujó en su rostro y no se molestó en contener las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo había reprimido.

Terry estaba ensimismado en las llamas de la chimenea, hace un par de horas que había terminado con los libros de contabilidad, aunque le costó mucho concentrarse en ellos se jactaba de ver los resultados de su esfuerzo, dentro de unos días partiría a Londres y entonces podría decirle a su padre lo equivocado que había estado al creer que no sería capaz de llevar el manejo de los viñedos.

Cerrando los ojos saboreo el último sorbo de whisky y el último vistazo a su más seductor recuerdo. No podía permitirse un desliz, al menos no con ella, aunque irónicamente "ella" fuera su esposa.

Cansado por un día poco común se dirigió a su habitación, extrañamente le complació ser recibido por una amplia sonrisa.

* ¿Ha terminado sus deberes? –Un tajante asentamiento como respuesta no la perturbo. –Que bien, así ya podremos cenar.

* ¿Aun no cenas? Ya es más de media noche.

* No me había dado cuenta de ello. –Mintió. –¿Desea cenar aquí o prefiere hacerlo en el comedor?

* Aquí.

* De acuerdo, iré por ella.

Terrence observaba incrédulo el comportamiento de la rubia, quien no había tardado en llegar con una bandeja llena de comida. Degustaron en silencio cada bocado y al termino se alistaron para la escena de todas los noches.

Ahora acostado a su lado veía a detalle cada rasgo de su pecoso rostro y se preguntaba que les deparaba el destino.

¡Hola! Les recuerdo que los personajes de esta historia son creaciones originales de Kyoko Mizuki y Yuiko Igarashi y que yo solo los he tomado de inspiración para crear esta historia.

Agradezco a cada lector que sigue esta historia muy especialmente a aquellas chicas que han dejado sus comentarios.

Lucy Luz: Trato de publicar dos semanas seguidas en los días jueves o viernes. Me da mucho gusto que esta locura sea de tu agrado, gracias.

Lyricinema: Espero que te guste hasta el finas y en verdad gracias por prestarle parte de tu tiempo a esta locura.

Luna: Tocaya que alegría que aun no saques los tomates para aventármelos y que este fic siga siendo de tu gusto.

Politaandrew: Antes que nada gracias por empezar a leer esta historia… te comento que entre el trabajo, mi familia (hijo-hurón incluido), el novio y demás, no puedo actualizar como te gustaría a pesar de ello espero que puedas seguir leyendo esta locura.

PekasCulle (Clarita): Gracias una y mil veces por ser mi empuje, mi pez BETA pero sobretodo mi SPA te quiero mucho y sabes que te agradezco que ayudes a esta ignorante a subir su fic… Te quiero harto.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Decidida a comportarse acorde a su posición, Candy investigó los pormenores del castillo y el movimiento que había en esté, sabía que el personal era poco y hacía mucho, interactuando con ellos pronto controlo el complejo manejo de su nuevo hogar.

En una noche como cualquier otra, exasperada, tomó su plato y pidió humildemente a sus empleados que la aceptará en su mesa, ninguno se atrevió a negarse y desde entonces compartían sus alimentos y muchos buenos momentos.

* Mi señora déjeme ayudarla.

* No Beth, me rehúso a darme por vencida.

* Pero…

* ¿Acaso desconfías de mis artes culinarias?

* No claro que no pero… –Decía conteniendo la risa.

La rubia volteó la mirada a un reluciente trasto y se vio completamente "espolvoreada" y cubierta de masa cruda.

* Así que te causa gracia mi facha ¡eh!

* No… no… –Pronunciaba poco convincente.

* A mi también me causaría mucha risa verte del mismo modo.

* ¿Cómo dice? –Alcanzó a preguntar antes de ser atacada por ráfagas de harina.

Pronto una nube blanca cubrió toda la cocina, Candy atacaba a diestra y siniestra a su oponente quien también se defendía hábilmente, pero fue la pobre Dorothy la más perjudicada pues había entrado a la habitación sin pensar que estaría en medio de aquella batalla.

El castillo siempre silencioso, en esta ocasión dejaba escuchar tremendas carcajadas que fueron intensificándose según se aproximaba. Cuando abrió la puerta no esperaba ser recibido de aquella manera y al parecer tampoco había sido esa la intención.

* ¡Mi Lord! ¡Oh, por Dios! Lo siento. –Decía acongojada la pelirroja mientras con su mandil trataba de remediar su error.

Un incomodo silencio aunado a la cara de molestia, no mejoro la situación.

* ¿Desea cenar mi Lord? –Se aventuró a preguntar.

* Sí, siempre y cuando no interrumpa su "labor"

* Claro que no mi Lord, en diez minutos estará servida.

Ya a solas, Candy confortó a Dorothy, mientras que una apresurada Beth le quitaba el mandil y limpiaba su fino vestido.

Respirando un poco de valor entró al comedor y por primera vez tomó asiento a lado de su esposo. No se atrevía a mirarlo, sabía que estaba molesto, sentía su insistente mirada sobre ella, tal vez en este momento cuestionaba sus aptitudes para ser la señora de ese castillo, tal vez reafirmaba que sus modales no eran los propios de una futura Duquesa, sus mejilla enardecieron por la vergüenza ante aquellos posibles pensamientos hasta que uno propio paso por su mente. No tenía por que apenarse por lo que hacia y mucho menos con quienes lo hacia, además él había dejado claro que no le importaba su compañía, no le importaba en lo absoluto, así que no tenía derecho a reprochárselo.

Alzó la barbilla desafiantemente para poder retarlo con la mirada pero su intención se desvaneció al ver su expresión.

No estaba molesto, parecía no haberle importado su estrecha relación con la servidumbre o el accidente con Dorothy. Estaba sentado despreocupadamente y la observaba con diversión, su sonrisa era socarrona y terriblemente irritante.

* Dígame Lady Pecas ¿Qué es lo que estaba cocinando?

* Una tarta de manzana y pera. –Respondió contrariada.

* Debo suponer que será el postre.

* No, no lo creo. No termine de hacerla.

* Es una lastima por que me gustaría "probarla" Creo que tendré que conformarme con esto.

Aproximándose peligrosamente al rostro de Candy, tomó con el dedo un poco de maza cruda que tenía en la mejilla. Por un instante la rubia se perdió en aquel mar obscuro de sus ojos.

* Curiosamente, deliciosa.

* ¿Cómo dice? –Preguntó saliendo de su letargo.

* Digo, que es una lastima, la masa tiene buen sabor, lógicamente la tarta sería mucho mejor.

Antes de pronunciar una sola palabra, una nerviosa Dorothy apareció para servir la cena, entonces Terry volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, serio y callado, evidenciando la clara molestia que le causaba su presencia. Al parecer el único sonido que se produciría sería el de los cubiertos pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

* He recibido carta de mi padre.

* ¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó con notable preocupación.

* Hierba mala nunca muere, así que sí, sí se encuentra bien.

* ¿Misiva de negocios?

* No, de placer…Su cumpleaños es dentro de dos semanas y como te has de imaginar, lo convierte en un evento casi tan grande como la coronación misma.

* Uno nunca sabe cuando puede ser el último.

La declaración tan honesta, causo una mueca de irónica reflexión.

* La carta, más que una invitación es una orden.

* ¿Qué clase de orden?

* Una en la que se nos indica que debemos partir lo antes posible a Londres. –Creía haberle dado una buena noticia, pero era claro que se había equivocado. –No te entusiasma.

* No, no es eso.

* ¿Entones qué es?

* No sé si podré comportarme como su esposa.

* Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora. –Dijo desdeñosamente.

* No son las mismas condiciones. Éste, es su territorio, nadie puede cuestionarle nuestro comportamiento pero…

* Pero mi padre sí.

* Así es.

Le molestaba admitirlo pero era cierto, el plan, hasta el momento perfecto, estaba en peligro y tenía que actuar rápidamente si no deseaba ser descubierto.

* Yo me ocupare de mi padre, tú alístate para salir antes del alba.

* ¡¿Tan pronto?!

* Sí, sé que para ti es prácticamente no dormir pero es necesario.

* ¡No me refería a eso! –Declaró ofendida. –¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en Londres?

* Tres semanas, espero que menos.

* Creo que debo apresurarme para empacar.

* Solo lleva tres mudas.

* ¿Tres mudas para tres semanas?

* No te alarmes, el Duque sea encargado de que tu estadía sea lo más amena posible.

* ¿Qué quiere decir?

* Que en Londres ya tienes más ropa de la que podrás usar en todo ese tiempo.

* ¿Por qué?

* ¡Disculpa!

* ¿Por qué el Duque se molesta tanto en complacerme?

* ¿No te sientes halagada?

* Me siento sumamente halagada.

* ¿Pero?

* Es que no he dicho o hecho algo para merecer sus atenciones, tantas atenciones.

* ¿En verdad no lo sabes?

Antes de poder razonar su pregunta, Eleonor entró con el postre.

* Beth lo terminó por usted, mi Lady.

* ¡Oh, muchas gracias!

* Traeré té para acompañarlo.

* Por mi no te molestes.

Terry veía con desden la rebanada que tenía frente a él y dicho gesto fue claramente percibido.

* ¿No va a probarlo?

* Ya estoy satisfecho.

Dicho lo anterior, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su despacho, donde probablemente estaría por horas.

* Dime Eleonor ¿Es así con todos o solo conmigo?

* Terry no es una mala persona es solo que…

* Que soy yo.

* No, no quise decir eso.

* No te preocupes… Dile a Beth que le agradezco lo que hizo pero que he perdido el gusto por probarlo.

Eleonor vio con pesar a la ojiverde, quien sin decir más se retiró a su dormitorio.

El sol aun no salía para despejar la espesa niebla, cuando Tomo apareció con el carruaje, arropada con un hermoso abrigo, Candy subió a el y vio lo amplio que éste era. Antes de partir, Dorothy colocó sobre sus piernas un fino edredón para proporcionarle confort.

* ¿Y tu no vas a taparte? –Le cuestionó al verla sentar a su lado.

* No es adecuado. –Le susurró con una sonrisa, al momento que Terry aparecía.

Con la presencia de su esposo, comprendió la situación de su amiga y no trato de contrariarla. Cuando el carruaje comenzó su travesía, pudo observar que los trabajadores ya estaban en su labor diaria pero esto no les impedía mostrar el debido respeto por el paso de sus señores, el castaño por su parte no manifestó interés alguno por éste acto y no apartó en ningún momento su vista del libro que leía. Fue entonces cuando Candy advirtió que el viaje sería tan corto como amena la compañía.

La veía, claro que la veía, su semblante la delataba poco menos que su picara mirada. Hace algunos días escuchó un rumor que se había negado a creer, hasta ahora.

_** Flash Back. _

_* Se dice, mi Lord, que han visto a Lady Grandchester en los viñedos, conviviendo con sus trabajadores como su igual. ¿Se lo imagina, mi Lord?¡Como su igual! Por supuesto que no lo creí, por que ¿Qué clase de dama sería si se comportara de esa manera? Y si bien su esposa, a mi parecer, no es tan fina y bien educada como mi Susi, no quiere decir que sea una vulgar._

_** Fin de Flash Back._

Estupida mujer, el único motivo por el que la toleraba tenía nombre y ojos azul cielo. Sus comentarios siempre desatinados y malintencionados, le causaban un gran dolor de cabeza, a veces se pregunta como es que esa dama podía ser madre de la mujer que amaba. Sin desear ahondar en la discrepancia de opiniones que mantenía con ella, se concentró totalmente en su lectura, ignorando por completo a sus acompañantes.

No sabía con exactitud cuanto faltaba para llegar a su destino, pero el trayecto parecía durar toda una eternidad. Después de dormitar un poco, se entretuvo en su labor de costura pero lo dejo al percatarse de los maravillosos paisajes que la naturaleza le ofrecía, aunque ciertamente no podía disfrutarlos como quería si no comentaba de ellos y era evidente que Dorothy no se atrevía a musitar una sola silaba y que Terrence no deseaba hacerlo. Todo esto aunado a su inquieta personalidad, provocaba una gran desesperación e inevitablemente su lenguaje corporal lo denoto fácilmente.

* ¿Quieres dejar de moverte? Me estas irritando.

* Llevamos horas en éste carruaje, hemos pasado tres poblados sin decender en ninguno, así que no me pida tal cosa. –Dijo irritada.

* De acuerdo, descansaremos un poco en la próxima villa.

* Mi… mi Lord la próxima parada será Londres.

* ¿Estás segura? –Preguntó incrédulo.

* Sí mi Lord.

* Ya escuchaste a Dorothy, la próxima parada es Londres y no me arriesgare a hacer otra a mitad de camino. –Anunció para después seguir su lectura.

No hubo protesta, ni una sola, Candy hubiera tolerado el largo viaje sin hacer una sola escala, pero el dolor que sentía en la espalda la estaba lacerando nuevamente, estaba consiente de que Terry no lo sabía pero podía asegurar que aunque fuera de su conocimiento no le importaría. Conteniendo sus lagrimas, mezcla de enojo y resentimiento, se dio cuenta que su malestar no era excusa para tener dicha consideración, no solo por ser su esposa sino por el hecho de ser mujer y tener necesidades diferentes a las suyas. En todo el trayecto se había abstenido a probar bocado y aunque la sed le hizo mella en más de una ocasión, habría sido perjudicial para el momento. Así, con el claro desden hacía su persona y sin tener otra opción, más que la paciencia, se resignó a la decisión de su esposo lo mejor que pudo.

La algarabía de la gente era señal de que estaban por llegar a su destino, la cara de asombro de Candy le provocó una fugaz sonrisa. Dejando las calles empedradas y el bullicio de estás, tomaron un pintoresco sendero hasta llegar a la Villa Grandchester donde un sorprendido Duque los aguardaba.

El gusto por verla era evidente y amargamente contrastante a la de su hijo. La ojieverde sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho y al aceptar la mano de su esposo, al momento de descender, le susurró su conclusión.

* Ya sabía que me odia, no tenía que ser tan evidente.

Terrence quedó impactado por las amargas palabras que había escuchado.

* ¡Candice! –Pronunciaba con verdadero júbilo. –¡Que gusto tenerte aquí!

* El gusto es todo mío, Duque. –Saludaba con una reverencia.

* ¡Pero por Dios, Candice! Somos familia, deja las etiquetas a un lado y dame un abrazo. –Decía al momento de estrecharla fuertemente.

* ¿Y a tu hijo no tienes nada que decirle?

* Por supuesto ¿Desde cuando peleas por mi atención?

* Es educación padre.

* ¿Y eres tu el que precisamente habla de ello? Además, es la primera vez que esta linda dama visita mi hogar. A lo que me lleva a preguntarte ¿Cómo es que llegaron antes del ocaso? No quiero pensar que Tom apresuró el paso arriesgándolos a sufrir un accidente.

* No fue eso.

* ¿Entonces que fue?

* No hicimos paradas. –Confesó a regañadientes.

* ¡¿Y por que demonios no las hizo, Terrence?!

* Por que no las creí necesarias.

* ¡No viajabas solo, si no con la compañía de dos damas!

* En verdad no fueron necesarias, deseábamos llegar lo antes posible así que no nos percatamos de ello. –Intervino ante la evidente tensión.

* ¡Dorothy!

* Si mi Lord.

* Ya conoces la habitación de Terrence, conduce a Candice a ella, mi hijo yo tenemos que hablar en privado.

* Si mi Lord.

Dejando atrás una clara discusión, fue guiada por una de las escalinatas de mármol y observada por el ojo vigilante, un hermoso y elegante candelabro. Gracias a los grandes ventanales pudo admirar las obras de arte que tenía su suegro, no eran ostentosas como en otros castillos pero si de buen gusto.

El techo pintado de un azul celeste en conjunto con el blanco mármol, aprovechaban al máximo los rayos del sol e iluminaban exquisitamente el entorno, el mismo pasillo por el que la conducían era de su interés, lienzos y esculturas, cada uno tan único y peculiar como el anterior, hubiera querido posar en ellas su vista más de unos cuantos segundos pero cuando menos lo deseaba ya estaba en su nueva habitación.

Los cambios que habían hecho eran evidentes y eran de esperarse, anteriormente éste había sido el aposento de un joven soltero que ahora regresaba acompañado de su esposa. Espacioso, cómodo y con vista al sol naciente, éste sería su lugar de descanso, al parecer la monotonía no cambiaria.

* ¿Deseas tomar una siesta?

* Lo que deseo es quitarme este corsé.

* ¿Esta lastimándote?

* Más de lo que imaginas.

La doncella apresuró su labor y vio que la piel de su señora, si bien no tenía marca alguna, esta era sensible y sumamente delgada, lamentó que sus invisibles heridas sangraran nuevamente y que la pomada que le untaba no fuera de mayor ayuda.

La ojiverde dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al despojarse de dicha prenda al momento que Dorothy le ayudaba a ponerse una tersa bata. Al contacto sintió la finura de la prenda y le impactó ver el asombroso parecido del color con sus ojos, definitivamente no era una coincidencia. Por instinto, volteó al enorme espejo y le agrado ver su reflejo, rara vez tenía estos rasgos de vanidad y éste en efecto era uno de esos, la inusual admiración se esfumó en cuanto el castaño apareció.

* ¡Dorothy retírate!

Si la joven contestó a la orden, está no escuchó, pero si obedeció al instante.

* No tenía por que hablarle de esa manera.

* ¡Y usted no tenía por que justificar mis actos ante mi padre!

* ¿Sus actos?

* "En verdad no fueron necesarias, deseábamos llegar lo antes posible, así que no nos percatamos de ello"

* ¿Eso fue lo que causo su molestia? Disculpe mi Lord, pero creí más adecuado mentirle a su padre que decirle la verdad.

* ¿La verdad? ¿Y cual sería ésta mi Lady?

* Que su hijo cadece de caballerosidad, pesé a que lo ingleses presumen de ella como un pavo real presume sus plumas.

* ¡Esta usted ofendiéndome!

* ¡Y usted lo hizo todo el trayecto! Le aseguro que si hubiese viajado con cualquier otra dama, ésta hubiera tenido el privilegio de conocer sus atenciones pero como la dama en cuestión no es otra más que aquella a la que repudia, no se tomó la más minima molestia por ella.

* ¡Yo no la repudio!

* Pues lo disimula magistralmente mi Lord y lamento que mi intervención le haya causado tal ofensa. Ahora si me lo permite deseo descansar el resto de la tarde.

* ¡Pero mi padre!…

* Discúlpeme con él pero estoy segura que "él" si entenderá mis extravagantes necesidades.

Estruendoso sonido se produjo al cerrarse la puerta del baño en la cara de Terry.

_* ¡Estupida pecosa! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? _

Los pensamientos injuriosos brotaban uno tras otro y el reproche de su padre no ayudaba en desaparecerlos.

_** Flash Back._

_* ¿Hasta cuándo te comportaras como un caballero y no como lo que eres?_

_* ¡No fue mi intención, ya te lo dije!_

_* Eres una vergüenza Terrence, creí que en este tiempo al menos la apreciarías como persona._

_* Estas exagerando las cosas._

_* ¿Te parece?_

_* Sí._

_* Me pregunto si dirías lo mismo si habláramos de la misma situación pero de distinta "persona"._

_* ¡No te atrevas a meterla en esto!_

_* ¡Tu no eres nadie para amenazarme! _

_* No me conoces padre._

_* Pero tu a mi si, y sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Si no quieres que tome medidas drásticas, te aconsejo que empieces a tratar a Candice como lo que es, tu esposa… pero sobre todo una dama. Cosa que no puedo decir de Susana._

_** Fin de flash back. _

Sin ánimos de escuchar más reclamos, decidió retirarse a una de las tantas habitaciones de su antiguo hogar y no salir de ahí hasta muy entrada la noche.

El día parecía prometedor aunque poco común, el cielo estaba despejado y el clima favorecedor para una caminata. Un hermoso vestido de seda blanca con grandes rosas era ideal para empezar la mañana, Dorothy había tratado de persuadirla en su elección pues el escote exponía sus tersos hombros al inminente sol pero esto no le importó, incluso pidió que le recogiera toda su cabellera pero nunca creyó que sería sujeta entre hermosos prendedores en forma de flores.

Sentado despreocupadamente en el sillón, Terry trataba de concentrarse en su lectura pero simplemente no lo conseguía, simulaba su atención en libro pero estaba completamente concentrado en la rubia, en sus movimientos, en sus gestos y en su inusual coquetería, no supo en que preciso momento comenzó a tararear una canción y en que momento dejó de hacerlo, solo se percató que en un instante había desaparecido de la habitación.

Con el alma a punto de salir y con el corazón a punto de estallar, corrió por el largo pasillo para detenerse totalmente al inicio de las escaleras.

* ¡Anthony!

* ¡Candy!

La carrera finalizo con un enérgico salto, Candy estaba dando vueltas en el aire al tiempo que era sostenida por el joven.

* ¡Pecosa! ¡Que hermosa te has puesto!

* ¡Oh, Anthony! ¡Cuanto me alegra verte!

Las risillas y muestras de afecto estaban irritándolo, mientras que un enervante calor subía hasta sus mejillas, veía con total desagrado aquella escena donde él solo era un expectante desde el barandal de su propio hogar.

* "Mallitas" ¿A qué debemos tu desagradable visita? –Preguntaba despectivamente al bajar los escalones.

* ¿Mallitas?

* Es el agradable sobrenombre con el que mí "querido" primo se dirige a mí.

* No has contestado mi pregunta.

* Tan educado como siempre, Terrence, debería decir que me alegra verte pero mentiría.

* No sabes cuanto hieres mis sentimientos.

* Me sorprende que los tengas y a tu "respetuosa" pregunta solo tengo una.

* Muero por escucharla.

* Mi visita no se debe a ti, no te sientas tan importante, si no por ésta hermosa pecosa.

* Pues ya la viste, así que ya puedes irte.

* Me iré cuando ella así lo quiera. –Dijo desafiante.

* Soy su esposo y yo decido por ella.

* ¡Basta los dos! –Intervino el Duque. –Yo invite a Anthony, denegó para no verte hasta saber que Candice también vendría.

* ¿Eso es cierto, Anthony?

* No lo dudes ni por un momento, pecosa. Por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo.

* Pues yo no te vi en "nuestra boda"

* Eso fue por que no quería ver a la mujer más maravillosa, casada con el hombre más idiota.

* ¡Imbecil! ¿Cómo te…?

* ¡Basta, los dos! Están frente a una dama y se comportan como un par de chiquillos.

* Lo lamento tío, no fue mi intención presentarme de esta manera.

* Lo sé, sé que ustedes dos nunca podrán llevarse bien pero no es pretexto para hacer a un lado el decoro y la buena educación. Y dado a que debo predicar con el ejemplo, te invito a pasar al comedor.

Sin decir más los tres jóvenes siguieron al Duque, dos de ellos entrelazando sus brazos y con un radiante semblante, mientras que el otro centellaba de furia y no sabía si era por la pelea de palabras o por celos que por primera vez emanaban.

¡Hola! Chicas, chicos (tal vez) una disculpa enorme por la tardanza espero que haya valido la pena, como podrán ver van apareciendo algunos personajes del anime, en esta ocasión fue Anthony quien tendrá una papel muy importante en esta historia, hago saber que no lo odio (mucho n_n) y que no es mi intención ofender a alguna fan de este "chico"

Nuevamente agradezco a cada una de las chicas que siguen este fic y muy especialmente a las que se toman la molestia en dejar sus comentarios, créanme que los estoy tomando muy en cuenta.

* Gianny17: ¿Ansias? Espero que aun te queden ganas para leerlo y que sobre todo sea de tu gusto, muchas gracias por seguir esta locura.

* Luna: Tocaya, tome en cuenta tu consejo y trate de hacerlo más extenso, ojala sea de tu agrado.

* Iyricinema: Y es lo que me alienta, saber que este fic les gusta, esas sencillas pero honestas palabras me alientan, muchas gracias (creo que yo también siempre te respondo lo mismo)

* SPA (Clara Hernández) Que puedo decirte que no te diga a diario, estas bien loca y te adoro por que solo una loca igual a mi me alentaría e incitaría a seguir, gracias muchas gracias mi pececillo.

A todos los lectores anónimos les agradezco su tiempo y espero no defraudarlos con las actualizaciones.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, jamás la había visto de esta manera, ni siquiera la noche en que la conoció y la escuchó declarar su amor al "elegante", le desconcertaba tu actitud y le molestaba aun más quien lo provocaba.

Su padre, el Duque de Grandchester de Inglaterra y su tío Lord Byron Brown de Francia, mantenían una relación estrecha desde su infancia y al convertirse en padres casi al mismo tiempo, habían creído que sus dos únicos hijos mantendrían el mismo vinculo afectuoso, pero al paso de los años notaron que no pudieron estar más equivocados. Anthony y él, tenían un carácter completamente diferente, cada acto u opinión era una inminente discusión, teniendo solo en común la mutua molestia que les causaba escuchar hablar de su enorme parecido, para aquellos que no los conocían las únicas notables diferencias eran el color de su cabello y la intensidad del azul en sus ojos. Que errado era juzgar solo la apariencia.

Las risas y las cómplices miradas, le estaban causado un desagrado comparado al que sentía después de una larga juerga y lo que era aun más repugnante era el ver que su propio padre parecía aprobarlas.

* Tengo que dejarlos.

* Supongo que ira a supervisar los últimos detalles para la cacería.

* Así es Anthony.

* ¿Cacería?

* Sí Candice, con ello daremos inicio a los festejos por mi cumpleaños.

* ¿No lo sabias?

* Lo desconocía totalmente.

* Se me olvido mencionárselo. –Respondió ante las miradas acusativas de su padre y su primo.

* Mejor para mí. –Expresó jubiloso –Por que eso quiere decir que no tienes pareja.

* ¿Pareja, para qué?

* El evento se lleva en parejas y no te aceptare un no por respuesta.

* Nunca me negaría.

* Has de saber tío, que tu nuera es una excelente jinete.

* ¡Oh, Anthony exageras!

* Anthony no es de la clase de joven que halague por halagar, así que me encantara verte en la cabalgata. Pero por ahora si me disculpan me retiro. Te quedas en tu casa sobrino.

* Muchas gracias tío.

* Terrence, compórtate por favor.

* Siempre.

El único incomodo tras la salida del Duque fue Terry, quien estaba más que molesto por ser claramente omitido en todo momento y al aparecer el disgusto iría solo en aumento.

* Terrence, ¿podríamos pasar a la sala?

* Así que prolongaras tu visita… Esta bien, vayamos.

Los tres jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a una hermosa habitación, el sol entraba con todo su esplendor y se maximizaba en las blancas paredes. En una esquina se encontraban algunos paquetes delicadamente envueltos en telas de colores, era claro que todos eran para la ojiverde.

* Te he traído estos presentes, no son muchos pero se que todos te gustaran.

* No tenías por que hacerlo.

* Pero quise hacerlo ¡Vamos ábrelos!

Con una radiante sonrisa como respuesta, tomó una de las cajas para después sentarse en la fina alfombra y solo así, en una posición poco usual pero muy cómoda, deslizó la cinta de seda para conocer su contenido. Una delicada chalina bordada, probablemente de Bélgica, y ahora posada delicadamente sobre ella.

* Justo lo que pensé. Ideal para tu tono de piel.

* Es hermosa.

* Nada es tan hermoso para ti, aunque talvez si parecido. –Pronunció mientras colocaba frente a ella otro paquete, que de inmediato fue abierto. – ¡Con cuidado!

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas vio ante ella el brote de una rosa, pero no de cualquier rosa, sino de una que Anthony había cultivado especialmente para ella y que llevaba el nombre de "Dulce-Candy" en su honor.

* Sé que harás que crezcan más en tu hogar.

* Te aseguro que en mayo habrá un centenar de ellas. –Pronunció mientras limpiaba rápidamente sus lágrimas.

* Me agradara comprobarlo por mi mismo.

* ¿Ahora estas invitándote a mi hogar?

Los rubios fijaron su vista y atención en Terry, quien notó la incomodidad que les había causado su intromisión en la plática.

* Recuerda que nunca falto al festival del viñedo.

* Supongo que contaras los días.

* Supones bien.

Las retadoras miradas a larga distancia, hicieron comprender a Candy la enorme rivalidad que existía entre ellos pero que después de todo solo eran dos chiquillos que peleaban a la más minima señal, sin desear prestarles mayor importancia siguió con su ardua tarea.

* ¡No, ese no! –Alcanzó a detenerla. –Lo siento, pero es que me han pedido que ese paquete solo lo abras cuando estés a solas.

* ¿Quién te lo ha pedido? Creí que todos eran de tu parte.

* Sí a excepción de ese, Pier te lo mando.

* ¿Acaso conoces a Pier?

* Claro que si.

* Son "grandes amigos" no es así "mallitas"

* Así es Terry, Pier y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso fui yo quien lo recomendó con mi tío para que te elaborara tu ajuar.

* Hizo un gran trabajo, un espléndido trabajo.

* Y dice que lo que ha enviado también será de tu agrado.

* ¿Un nuevo vestido?

* No cualquier vestido, si no el vestido para la fiesta de disfraces.

* ¿Cuál fiesta de disfraces?

* También se me olvido mencionarlo. –Contestó inocentemente antes de escuchar los reclamos.

* La fiesta de cumpleaños será de disfraces y Pier te ha diseñado el tuyo.

* ¡Muero de curiosidad por saber qué es!

* No eres la única, ni siquiera a mi me permitió verlo, no quiere que nadie te reconozca. –Le susurro en forma confidencial.

* Entiendo. –Respondió de la misma manera. –Pero supongo que si puedo abrir los demás.

* Claro que sí.

Anthony y Candy siguieron disfrutando de su divertida tarea y al hacerlo la habitación se fue iluminando por la extensa gama de colores que desprendían las finas telas.

* ¿Ese también es para mi? – Dijo al posar su mirada en un cofre de madera.

* ¡Ah! Este será tu favorito. –Pronunció menospreciando a los demás objetos.

* No creo que supere a "Dulce-Candy"

* ¿Entonces no lo quieres?

* ¡No he dicho tal cosa! –Dijo alarmada.

* ¿"Dulce-Candy"? –Interrumpió intrigado el castaño.

* Mis padres murieron poco antes de mi cumpleaños, lógicamente no quise celebrarlo pero Anthony se empeño en hacerlo, fue un día memorable y mi obsequió aun más, había cultivo una hermosa rosa y…

* La llame "Dulce-Candy" en su honor.

* Que "dulce" casi empalagoso. –Declaró al servirse su primera copa de whisky del día.

Omitiendo el mal intencionado comentario, Anthony colocó el cofre frente a la rubia para abrirlo lentamente, de pronto los bellos ojos color verde que admiraba se alargaron sorpresivamente.

* ¡Santo cielo!

Ni mil monedas de oro hubieran producido el júbilo que provocó ese presente, sin pensarlo se levantó y abalanzó a los brazos de su primo, quien gustoso la recibió.

* Sabía que te gustaría.

* ¿Gustarme? Sabes que podría morir envenena y aun así gustosa.

* ¿Qué es eso que podría matarte? –Preguntó socarrón para no evidenciar su intriga.

* ¡Chocolate!

* ¿Chocolate?

* Si, mi mayor placer y mi mayor tormento. Temo que al comer el primero no podré parar hasta devorar el último.

* No te preocupes por eso, prometo enviarte cada vez que me sea posible, así que disfrútalos sin temor.

La rubia ofreció parte de su botín a sus acompañantes pero uno de ellos se negó rotundamente.

La plática de tres solo era de dos y un expectante, quien estaba a la espera del termino de la reunión, para su fortuna las manecillas del reloj tocaron las doce campanadas trayendo consigo la percepción del tiempo transcurrido.

* El día es demasiado perfecto como para estar encerrados, deberíamos salir a dar un paseo.

* Es exactamente lo que mi esposa y yo teníamos planeado hacer pero tu "agradable" presencia nos ha impedido hacerlo. –Declaró claramente molesto por el atrevimiento de su primo.

Siempre de noble corazón, Anthony comprendió y recapacitó sobre su comportamiento, la alegría de volver a ver a su verdadero y único amor lo había cegado, ahora ella era una mujer casada y él no debía interponerse, ya no podía interponerse.

* Lamento haberlos retrasado. –Dijo sinceramente apenado.

* No… no es necesario que te vayas.

* Claro que si pecosa, había olvidado que tengo que visitar al Conde Maxwell, mi padre me ha pedido que le lleve unos documentos y no me lo hubiera pedido si no fuese importante. –Explicaba con su característica sonrisa y a tiempo que agarraba su chaqueta.

* Te acompañare a la puerta.

* No es necesario, ya los he retrasado suficiente.

* ¿Prometes volver mañana?

* Haré todo lo posible. –Le susurró al depositar un delicado beso en el torso de su mano. –Terrence, les agradezco su hospitalidad.

* Por educación diré que ha sido un placer y que lo será el recibirte nuevamente, pero será solo por educación.

Como caballeros se despidieron, pero en el momento en que la puerta se cerró, Candy se aproximo al ventanal para poder despedirse una vez más e intercambiar melancólicas miradas. Solo al perder de vista al carruaje, se atrevió a formular una pregunta.

* ¿Me puede decir por que lo hizo? –Logró pronunciar con la garganta hecha un nudo.

* No sé a que se refiere y aunque lo supiese no tengo por que darle explicaciones.

* No mienta… Después de mucho tiempo, al fin creí poder tener un grato momento.

* Toda la mañana disfrutó más que un "grato momento"

* ¿Y eso le es tan molesto? Mi lord, usted jamás menciono o dio indicios de tener "planes" para hoy o para ayer o para mañana.

* Esto no tiene que ver contigo, simplemente no tolero la presencia de ese caballero.

* ¡Mi lord solo tolera su propia presencia!

* Creo que mi lady se esta tomando demasiadas libertades.

* ¿Libertades? ¿Cuáles libertades?

* Acaso cree que es correcto dirigirse así a su esposo.

* ¡Incomprensible!

* ¿Disculpe?

* Totalmente incomprensible su actitud. Si mi lord no tolera la presencia de su primo y aun menos la de su esposa ¿por qué mi lord no ha aceptado que ambos se vayan de su vista?

Quería responder, deseaba tener una respuesta, sino lógica al menos coherente pero no la tenía, y al pasar los segundos era evidente para ella.

Con un mar en la garganta salió de aquel lugar que amenazaba con ahogarla, subió la escalinata lo más rápido que pudo pues sus cristalinos ojos le impedían ver con claridad.

Recargado con una mano en la mesa y la otra tocando su frene, se cuestionaba no su actitud sino sus sentimientos. Toda la mañana había sentido aquello que solo conocía en libros y que para él era signo de debilidad. Trastornado por estos pensamientos y por el fresco recuerdo de un rostro lleno de desilusión tomó una precipitada decisión.

Creyó encontrarla en un mar de llanto pero no fue asi, sentada frente al ventanal disfrutaba de un libro y omitía cualquier otra presencia. Tomó asiento delante de ella pero eso no la inmuto, hasta que pronunció lo que pocas veces había pronunciado.

* Por favor, discúlpame.

Esas sencillas pero poderosas palabras bastaron para obtener su atención y para que lo mirase totalmente sorprendida.

Sí, sí estaba impresionada y totalmente sumergida en aquel inmenso mar, aquellos ojos denotaban un sincero arrepentimiento y una cierta suplica de perdón, quiso desviar la mirada pero le era imposible, estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir su calido aliento salido de sus labios… No, no deseaba acceder, estaba molesta, quería seguir molesta pero ¿cómo?

* El sentirlo no soluciona las cosas pero viniendo de usted creo que es una gran mejora.

* ¿Quién dijo que no puede solucionarse?

* Anthony sea ha ido y…

* ¡Anthony, Anthony! ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver él en esto?

* Él fue quien me invitó a salir a dar un paseo.

* Y acaso no lo puede hacer conmigo.

* ¿Con usted? –Preguntó abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente.

* Sí.

La respuesta a regañadientes le provocó una picara sonrisa y un increíble revoltijo en su estomago.

* Me encantaría pasear con usted, mi lord.

Terry vio la cara de satisfacción de su esposa, como si de algún modo hubiera ganado una batalla, y tal vez así era.

Nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de llevar a una dama del brazo como ahora lo estaba, veía que todo caballero que cruzaba por su camino volteaba a verla pero que inmediatamente desviaban su mirada al observar sus ojos centellantes, las damas por otro lado no podían resistirse al aura que Candy desprendía y más de una le saludaba con una calida sonrisa.

* ¿Una flor para su amada? –Preguntaba una anciana vendedora.

El castaño vio la humilde canasta y como está se encontraba repleta de sencillas flores, evidentemente no había vendido ninguna.

* ¿Solo una? Creo que merece todas o me equivoco.

* ¡¿Todas señor?! –Dijo alegre mientras recibía en sus arrugadas manos una gran cantidad de dinero. –Pero señor, esto es mucho más de lo que vale todo el racimo.

* También estoy pagando por el cesto.

* ¿Este vejestorio, señor?

* Podría llegar a ser una reliquia valiosa.

* Gracias señor… –Logró pronunciar con voz entrecortada.

La anciana sonrió ante tal gesto, sabía lo que el joven hacía y desde su corazón se lo agradecía.

Candy observaba con agrado la escena donde veía que su esposo tenía diversas facetas y que tal vez la más usual la mostraba como medio de defensa, por lo que fuese ahora era dueña de un gran racimo de flores que amenazaban con marchitarse.

* Fue muy amable de su parte.

* No se a que te refieres.

* Claro que si.

* No son tus "Dulce-Candy" –Declaró con algo de celo.

* No, no lo son pero tienen un gran significado para mí y es algo que jamás olvidare.

* ¿Qué significado pueden tener para ti una flores silvestres?

* Estas sencillas flores han mostrado el noble corazón que Terry Grandchester posee, pese a que él se empeñe en ocultarlo.

Impactado por sus palabras no tanto como el escucharle pronunciar su nombre, adelanto su andar para no darle mayor atención a su declaración. Pronto llegaron a las orillas del Río Tamesi, donde se detuvieron a admirar el majestuoso paisaje.

* Es realmente hermoso. –Pronunciaba admirada.

* Creo que lady Pecas se asombra de todo.

* Mi lord lo dice por que nada logra asombrarlo… –Reprochó después de ser juzgada. –Es tan hermoso, igual que el Sena pero diferente.

* Había estado en París pero no en Londres, que absurdo. –Dijo con orgullo lastimado.

* Mi padre odiaba Londres y amaba París, pasábamos largas temporadas en ella.

* ¿En la corte?

* No, casi nunca. Mi padre era un hombre que disfrutaba de las largas caminatas y poco de la convivencia social.

* Algo que usted heredo.

* Supongo que sí, Albert y yo siempre lo acompañábamos en sus paseos y en la mayoría de ellos terminábamos a las orillas del Sena… Solía decirme que le resultaba difícil el no comparar el reflejo del río con el color de mis ojos.

* Era muy unida a él. –Aseguró.

* Demasiado. –Afirmó con melancolía. –Pero el Tamesi es mucho más extenso y la corriente es mucho más intensa.

* ¿Lo ha deducido a simple vista?

* Lo supongo por el peculiar color café, la intensidad de la corriente ha de provocar que la tierra se remueva constantemente.

* Buena perspectiva.

* Gracias… Pero lo que más me gusta es esa fría brisa que desprende.

* No la había percibido.

* Es lógico, hay ocasiones que estamos tan acostumbrados a tener ciertas cosas que al paso del tiempo dejamos de notarlas y también de valorarlas. Creo que le sucede muy a menudo.

Cuando iba a responder a tal "ofensa" fue distraído por la presencia de unos niños, que los habían hecho parte de su juego, la más pequeña estaba detrás de Candy tratando inútilmente de esconderse mientras que los otros pequeños pasaban en medio de sus piernas.

* Te hemos atrapado.

* ¡Debes admitirlo Ann!

* Hicieron trampa, corrieron antes de que yo lo hiciera.

* ¡Eso no es cierto! –Negaron al unísono.

* Claro que si… ¿Usted vio cuando hicieron trampa? –Preguntó suplicante a la rubia.

* Lo siento pero no vi nada.

* ¿Y usted, señor?

* Concuerdo contigo, fue trampa. –Sentenció.

La niña salió de su escondite para dar brincos de alegría, al aparecer era la primera vez que le ganaba a ese par de pillos.

* En ocasiones, los caballeros debemos dejar ganar a las damas. –Trato de reconfortarlos. –Por que ustedes son caballeros.

* ¡Por supuesto! –Respondieron por la ofensa ante la duda.

* Entonces déjenla disfrutar de su triunfo.

Con cierto pesar los chicos aceptaron su derrota y cuando estaban por marcharse fueron detenidos por la voz de Candy.

* Creo que estos caballeros merecen una recompensa por un gesto tan noble como el que acaban de hacer.

* ¿Una flor? –Pronuncio ofendido el mayor. –Los hombres no reciben flores, las regalan.

* Sí lo sé, pero no son para ustedes, es para su madre. Cuando se la den, díganle que por mujeres como ella siempre habrá caballeros como ustedes.

Sin entender bien las palabras de la ojiverde, pero agradeciéndole su regalo, se fueron corriendo velozmente probablemente para seguir con su juego. Mientras los observaba alejarse sus ojos se toparan con la carita de una niña que la veía tímidamente desde un arbusto, al acercársele la pequeña retrocedió limitándose a verla fijamente. Candy pudo observar sus bellos rasgos, tez morena, cabello azabache, ojos del mismo color bajo unas tupidas pestañas y enmarcados por unas negras pero finas cejas, una niña muy linda aunque pocos podrían apreciar tal belleza. Al parecer la chiquilla también había hecho lo propio pues sin más estaba agarrando con su manita uno de sus caileres para después tocar su pecoso rostro.

* ¡María! María… ¡Dios, santo!

* Mamá…

Candy veía como la mujer jalaba con cierta brusquedad a la niña, cuando iba a interceder ante tal acto la dama hablo y para su sorpresa lo hizo en castellano.

* Señora disculpe a mi hija, se lo ruego. –Imploraba con los ojos llorosos. –María discúlpate ahora mismo.

* Lo siento… –Dijo sollozando. –Lo siento señora, es que yo también quería una flor.

* No tienes por que disculparte… –Le consoló mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con su pañuelo. –No llores, estoy segura que eres mucha más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

* Usted también es muy bonita. –Se atrevió a decir con una coqueta sonrisa.

* Muchas gracias y aquí tienes, una hermosa flor para una hermosa damita.

La pequeña acepto con gusto y le agradeció con un beso sobre su mejilla.

* Es usted un ángel señora…

Candy iba a replicar tal halago cuando la mujer tomó su palma, jamás olvidaría su expresión al hacerlo.

* A veces el sufrimiento es necesario para alcanzar la felicidad…

No supo que responderle pero eso no fue importante, ambas, madre e hija desaparecieron en un santiamén.

* No fue grosería. –Les defendió. –Son gitanas.

* Lo sé… Lo supuse. –Rectifico. –Aun así no entiendo por que se fueron sin decir adiós.

Terry iba a contestar pero fue innecesario, ellas ya estaban a unos cuantos pasos.

* ¡Candy! Que gusto encontrarte aquí.

La castaña se aproximo para darle un fugaz pero afectuoso abrazo.

* ¡A mi también me alegra verte!

* Buenas tardes lord y lady Grandchester.

* Buenas tardes señorita Marlow.

* ¿No me saludaras primo querido? –Interrumpió.

* Me alegra verte Karen.

* Tan expresivo como siempre, no vas a saludar a la _señorita_ Susana.

* Señorita Marlow.

* Mi lord… –Dijo con gran temple.

* Cuanta cordialidad parece que no tienen años de conocerse…

* ¡Oh, mi lady! Tiene la mejilla cubierta de tierra y también su hermoso vestido. –Dijo con convincente sorpresa. –Acaso jugaba con los hijos de los pescadores.

* Ciertamente no me lo permitieron. –Contesto algo molesta por el despectivo comentario.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de los presentes hasta que la castaña se atrevió a hablar.

* ¿Se dirigían a algún lugar en específico?

* No realmente, tu primo me estaba mostrando un poco de la belleza de Londres…

* Si lo desean puede acompañarnos a tomar el té. –Interrumpió.

* ¡Por Dios Santo Susana! Son recién casados, lo último que desean es compañía y nosotras estamos estropeándoles el momento. –Expreso mordazmente mientras se despedía de sus primos con un fraternal beso.

* Fue un placer verlos. –Dijo con una reverencia.

* El placer fue nuestro, señorita Marlow. –Pronunció al mirar fijamente a su amada.

Al encontrarse nuevamente a solas, el comportamiento de Terry volvió a ser el mismo, ciertamente creía que por un momento había traicionado a la mujer que amaba y al escuchar a la rubia hablar de ella no mejoro la situación.

* No creí que la señorita Marlow fuese tan despectiva. –Comentó al limpiarse la cara con su pañuelo.

* No la juzgues sin conocerla.

* Tienes razón, cuando la conocí pensé que era agradable y modesta. Ahora veo que tenía que conocerla mejor antes de atribuirle virtudes de las que talvez carezca.

Terrence no comento ni una palabra, él sabía que en ocasiones Susana pecaba de soberbia y altanería, pero al conocer su historia la entendía o al menos eso trataba.

* Creo que es hora de volver.

* ¿Tan pronto? –Cuestionó desilusionada –Como guste, mi lord.

Desanimada por el corto paseo pero alegre por conocer otra faceta de su esposo, se encamino junto a él hacia a su carruaje que de inmediato los llevo a su actual hogar. Al llegar una radiante Dorothy los esperaba, Candy comprendió que su animo se debía al arribo de Tom y no a la de sus señores.

* Mi lord, mi lady, la comida esta lista.

* ¿Mi padre va a acompañarnos?

* El duque no regresara hasta mañana, mi lord.

* Entonces solo coloca un servicio. –Ordenó antes de retirarse a los establos.

* Dorothy, antes podrías poner estas flores en agua. –Le pidió sin importarle la conducta del castaño.

* Las pondré en un florero ahora mismo y después las llevare a su recamara.

* Muchas gracias Dorothy.

Después de una peculiar jornada y un reconfortante baño, Candy se enfocó en su lectura y sin darse cuenta la noche se hizo presente. Cuando estaba por meterse a la cama su mirada se posó en un negro paquete, sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción, había olvidado que aun tenia un obsequio sin abrir, ansiosamente disfrutó cada momento hasta que el contenido fue revelado

* ¿Un cisne? ¿Ese será mi disfraz?

¡Hola!

Sé que he tardado horrores en actualizar y por ello les ofrezco una disculpa, espero realmente espero que esto no perjudique esta historia y el interés que muchas o pocas han puesto en ella. Les prometo que les gustara la trama y que a lo largo de ella tendrán más de un suspirito azul…

Gianny17: Los celos serán un parte esencial para que Terry valore lo que tiene, creo que lo haremos sufrir un poco ¿Qué te parece?

Luna: Tarde mucho, mucho… aun así espero que hayas leído este capitulo y que te haya gustado.

IyricCinema: ¿El castaño es un pequeño patan? Si, creo que es parte de su encanto, es tan molesto que cuando no molesta te es extraño… Siempre he considerado que el personaje de Anthony es todo un encanto y ese encanto hará mella en los celos del castaño.

Bliu Liz: Muchas gracias por el comentario y te prometo que chipeara el enamoramiento tanto como para provocar una llamarada.

KarinaZugey: Que halago al saber que leíste de corrido estos capítulos, espero que aun estés interesado por leerlo hasta el final.

Flor: Si, si me tarde mucho pero espero que haya valido la pena.

CLV: Discúlpame y sigue leyendo please u_u

PekasCullen alías SPA-Sis: Mi empuje y jalon de orejas, gracias por alentarme y ayudarme en subir este fic… Sabes que te quiero y que agradezco tus comentarios tanto como los tomo en cuenta…

A todas las lectoras (es) les agradezco seguir con esta lectura, en verdad espero publicar lo antes posible para que no pierdan interés en esta historia que estoy segura les gustara… La descripción comparativa que hice acerca de los hermosos ríos, fue por experiencia propia y quería de un modo u otro compartirla con ustedes.

P.D. Adelanto la aparición de un cisne negro y otro blanco ¿Cuál creen que sea del agrado y delirio del castaño?


End file.
